Second Chance
by DreamsIntact
Summary: AU KLAINE. En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo. ¿Existen las segundas oportunidades para Blaine? Ya que Kurt solo quiere encontrar a su alma gemela antes de que el tiempo termine. . .
1. Chapter 1

**¡Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? Los y las he extrañado bastante =( pero aquí estoy con un nuevo fic para ustedes =D Bueno, es un mini fic tiene solo 10 capítulos peeeeeeeeeeero sé que les va a gustar mucho, es muy gracioso y lindo =33 **

**Okaaay, sin más…**

**ENJOY! **

**SECOND CHANCE**

**PRÓLOGO**

Blaine se quedó mirando al maniquí de la vitrina en la tienda.

Era simplemente hermoso; era alto, un hombre delgado, su piel brillante de color lechosa bajo las luces de la tienda, y tenía el pelo castaño, peinado de una forma espectacular. La "piel" de alrededor de sus ojos estaba cubierta de ¿maquillaje?, sólo mejorando el resto de su cara de plástico.

Sin embargo, si Blaine no supiera que el hombre de pie frente a la ventana estaba hecho de plástico, podría haber jurado que era real. Su piel lucía suave y palpable a pesar de estar realmente dura, fría y brillante.

Lo que realmente traicionaba la verdadera identidad del maniquí eran sus ojos. Toda su creación era tan real que Blaine pensó que podría moverse en cualquier momento, a excepción de los ojos. Los ojos eran azules, brillantes de aspecto vítreo, y carentes de vida.

—¿Blainey, cariño? —Blaine saltó y se estremeció cuando se volvió para mirar a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos. Elaine le sonrió amablemente. Se apartó un rizo negro de su dulce cara ovalada y se acercó a su hijo. Ella puso una mano suave en la parte superior de su mano, acariciando suavemente sus grandes y despeinados rizos. Blaine había empezado a dejarse crecer el cabello y dejó de peinarlo—. Cariño, David dice que tiene algunos comics en su oficina. ¿Te gustaría verlos? —preguntó Elaine a su hijo de ocho años.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza en silencio, volviendo la atención hacia el hombre de plástico en la ventana. Elaine siguió su mirada, levantando una ceja cuando vio a su hijo mirando al maniquí que estaba modelando los últimos diseños de David. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan cautivado por él, normalmente Blaine se abalanzaba hacia los cómics a la primera oportunidad que tenía.

Elaine suspiró y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine antes de volverse hacia David.

—¿Vendrá? —preguntó David, sacudiendo entre sus manos una vieja copia de 'Spider-Man'.

Elaine sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de irnos — Elaine sonrió con tristeza.

David asintió.

Como un diseñador de moda de ir y venir, David finalmente había ahorrado suficiente dinero para abrir su propia tienda. No podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Elaine, que no sólo era su sastre, sino también su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, Elaine había sido recientemente abandonada por su marido William, y actualmente estaba embarazada de su novio James. Ella y Blaine se trasladarían a Canadá después del nacimiento del bebé quien estaba a tan sólo unas semanas de ser concebido. David suspiró profundamente inclinándose para empezar a sacar toda la ropa de las cajas. Se había gastado el último centavo que tenía en la compra de la propiedad, y ahora se iba a quedar solo, sin Elaine para consolarlo en sus momentos más difíciles.

Después de una hora de trabajo, Elaine dejó escapar un suspiro pesado completamente agotada, y se hundió en una silla abanicándose con las manos. David le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de acercarse a la ventana donde se encontraba Blaine de pie, todavía encantado por el maniquí.

—Hey, Blaine —David juguetonamente acarició al niño en la cabeza, destellando una sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —estaba sorprendido de que un niño de ocho años de edad, en lugar de una explosión de energía, estuviera en silencio mirando a un objeto inanimado y aburrido.

—Nada —respondió Blaine sin apartar los ojos del maniquí.

—¿Te gusta la ropa? —sonrió David—. Es parte de mi nueva colección de otoño. Te dejaré probarte algunas prendas, em… cuando estés más grande —bromeó. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, incluso riendo en voz baja antes de negar con la cabeza—. ¿No? ¿No te gusta la ropa? —David hizo un puchero, fingiendo estar herido.

—¡No, tonto! —rio Blaine— ¡No estoy mirando la ropa!

—Entonces, ¿qué?-

—Estoy mirándolo a él.-

—¿Él?-

—El hombre de plástico en la ventana.-

David parpadeó mirando a Blaine por un momento, un poco desconcertado. Luego volvió a centrar su atención completamente en el maniquí, frunciendo el ceño pensativo. El maniquí no era diferente a docenas de otros, tenía los mismos ojos brillantes y muertos, la misma superficie fría y dura, y el mismo porte espeluznante. David nunca habría pensado que un maniquí podría ser tan interesante para nadie.

David se rio en voz baja, recordando algo.

—¿Quieres oír algo gracioso, Blaine?

Blaine finalmente apartó la mirada del maniquí por un momento, con los ojos brillantes en David mientras asentía con rapidez.

—Bueno —comenzó David sentándose y cruzando las piernas para que su cabeza estuviera en el mismo nivel que el de Blaine—. Compré el maniquí cuando estaba en Egipto. Sabes dónde está, ¿no?

—¿En el desierto? —Blaine arrugó la nariz, tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido sobre el lugar llamado Egipto cuando estaba en la escuela.

—Así es —David asintió—. Yo estuve ahí hace ocho años de vacaciones. Verás, este anciano estaba vendiendo todo lo que tenía porque se estaba mudando. Él me dio el maniquí de forma gratuita porque realmente quería tirarlo a la basura. Me contó una historia muy divertida sobre el maniquí antes de obsequiármelo.

—¿Cuál? —Blaine le preguntó con impaciencia.

David se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Me dijo que una vez cada dieciocho años, ¡el maniquí se despierta!

—Whoa —los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos y miró al maniquí con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué no se despierta ahora? —frunció el ceño con decepción.

—Hay mucho más en la historia —añadió David, contento de ver que su historia era tan impresionante para alguien—. Cuenta la leyenda que este maniquí cuando se despierta, tiene hasta la luna llena para encontrar al verdadero amor. Si no lo encuentra se vuelve de plástico durante otros dieciocho años más. Sólo puede permanecer como un ser humano si encuentra un amor real. Estupendo, ¿eh?

Blaine sacó la lengua, la cara arrugada.

—Ew, ¡eso es muy cursi!

—¿No crees en el amor verdadero?

Blaine negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—Las niñas son estúpidas

—Créeme pequeño, existe el amor real —David le revolvió el pelo a Blaine, quedando sus dedos atrapados en la maraña.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no tienes novia? —Blaine arqueó las cejas al hombre mayor.

La boca de David estaba abierta. Él no se esperaba aquello y no estaba completamente seguro de cómo responder. Guardó silencio, echó una mirada nostálgica hacia Elaine, posando sus ojos en el rebote suave de su pelo rizado de color negro y la curva de su vientre. Él suspiró y se puso de pie, acariciando suavemente el hombro de Blaine.

—¿Extrañarás Ohio? —Preguntó David, cambiando de tema.

Blaine ya no estaba fascinado por el maniquí más, nunca había sido de los que creen en fantasías y cuentos de hadas.

—Mamá dice que también hablan inglés en Canadá —Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Y James me prometió que me va a enseñar a tocar la guitarra.

—¿Quieres tocar conmigo algún día? —sonrió David.

Blaine asintió lentamente, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro mientras trataba de imaginarse a sí mismo todo crecido, como una famosa estrella de rock que podía tocar la guitarra mejor que nadie en el mundo entero.

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Cuando Blaine volvió a entrar en la tienda diez años más tarde, ésta lucía exactamente igual que cuando lo había dejado. Todo estaba en desorden, había un montón de cajas por todos lados, David estaba luchando para tener todo listo y por supuesto ahí estaba el maniquí. El hermoso hombre de plástico en la ventana.

—¿Blaine? ¿Estás aquí? —la voz de David llamó desde una habitación en la parte trasera.

—¡Sí! —contestó Blaine.

David se dirigió a la parte delantera de la tienda, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver al hombre con el pelo gelificado frente a él. La última vez que había visto a Blaine tenía el cabello desordenado y enredado por sus rizos y sus ojos color ámbar tenían una racha de picardía. Blaine no había crecido tanto como lo espero pero tenía los mismos ojos juguetones y el mismo pelo negro, pero ahora llevaba el cabello muy bien peinado y llevaba un corbatín alrededor de su cuello.

—Es increíble cómo alguien puede cambiar en diez años, ¿eh? —David murmuró mientras abrazaba a la ligera a Blaine, quien siempre había sido como un hijo para él.

—No has cambiado —señaló Blaine, sonriendo descaradamente a David. Era cierto; David tenía la misma cara, el mismo pelo, la misma ropa, todo. Sólo que ahora sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y riqueza mientras que antes estaban tan agravados por la decepción y la lucha.

—Créeme, he cambiado —David le guiñó un ojo, palmeando la espalda de Blaine—. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar de visita?

—Un poco más de un mes —respondió Blaine—. James, Mamá, y Giselle se quedan con mi abuela, y yo me quedo con un amigo.

—¿Quién es Giselle?

—Mi hermana pequeña —Blaine respondió cariñosamente.

—Ah... —David asintió lentamente, recordando que la última vez que había visto a Elaine, estaba enormemente embarazada. Se había dado cuenta que tenía que dar a luz en algún momento, pero nunca había visto al bebé—. Bueno, vamos al grano. Te contraté porque confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes, no voy a quemar tu preciosa tienda —Blaine rodó los ojos.

—No lo hagas —dijo David en serio. Suspiró, mirando alrededor de la tienda que era su bebé, su creación, y su único y verdadero amor. Si a algo le había puesto su mayor esfuerzo era a esta tienda, y ahora tenía que salir de ella durante dos semanas porque tenía que irse a París para presentar sus nuevos diseños a algunos diseñadores de moda de renombre. Él estaba emocionado como un loco, pero temía salir de su tienda. Sabía que Blaine era un buen chico, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder—. Saldré pronto... un chofer vendrá a buscarme —David suspiró unos minutos más tarde. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la llave de la tienda y se la entregó a Blaine junto con un montón de responsabilidad. David miró a su alrededor una vez más aterrizando sus ojos en el maniquí—. Antes de que se me olvide... —murmuró. Desapareció en uno de los muchos bastidores de ropa y salió sosteniendo una camisa blanca abotonada y un broche de hipopótamo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Blaine.

—Es para vestir al maniquí —dijo David. Se encaramó a la repisa de la ventana y le puso la camisa al maniquí de cabello castaño sin molestarse con los pantalones. Se inclinó torpemente sobre el maniquí para poder colocarle la camisa blanca y enseguida la abotonó, colocándole también el broche sobre su pecho de plástico.

—Creo que realmente recuerdo eso —Blaine se quedó mirando al maniquí, acariciando brevemente con el dedo la superficie fría de la espalda antes de que ésta estuviera envuelta con la ropa—. ¿No dijiste que lo conseguiste en Egipto o algo así? ¿Y había alguna leyenda al respecto?

—Ah... te acuerdas más de lo que pensaba —David sonrió, saltando fuera de la cornisa—. ¿Cómo luce? —dio un paso atrás para admirar el traje que había diseñado. Una simple pero clásica camisa de cuello blanca sobre unos pantalones ajustados, y un bonito broche para completar el look.

—En realidad si lo maquillas más, le pones una peluca y otra ropa parecería una chica, ahora que lo pienso —Blaine murmuró, mirando por encima de la cara de plástico. Sus ojos estaban como cristales así como recordaba, y sus labios eran rosados, una nariz elegante y sus pómulos perfectos.

—Me refiero a la ropa —dijo David.

—Eh. No es mi estilo —Blaine tiró de sus pantalones arriba del tobillo.

—Por supuesto —respondió secamente David, observando la vestimenta de Blaine—. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, he tenido este maniquí durante dieciocho años desde que empecé con la tienda —le dio unas palmaditas a su cabello castaño como de paja cariñosamente—. Tal vez la leyenda sea cierta.

Blaine se burló.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas —dijo en voz baja, mirando a otro lado del maniquí.

—Su nombre es Kurt, por cierto —murmuró David.

Blaine soltó un bufido.

—¿Le pusiste un nombre a tu maniquí?

—¡Hey, no es sólo un maniquí! Este hombre ha estado aquí conmigo durante todo el viaje. Él es especial —David rio, acariciando el pecho del maniquí.

—No se ve como un "Kurt". Es muy normal —Blaine arrugó la nariz de la misma manera que cuando era un niño pequeño.

—Es por eso que es perfecto —dijo David, cruzando los brazos—. Es un nombre común para una cosa extraordinaria. Es coincidente, ¿sabes? Es inesperado. Las cosas son mejores cuando son inesperadas.

—... Supongo.

**8888888888888**

David se había ido hace unas horas y Blaine estaba vagando sin rumbo por la tienda, mirando a través de los bastidores de ropa, pasando por los baños y familiarizarse con el lugar. Después de todo, estaba a punto de pasar una buena parte de su verano aquí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de aburrirse, por esa misma razón sacó su teléfono celular preguntándose si debía llamar a su compañero de cuarto, Sam. Decidió no hacerlo y en su lugar sacó su paquete de cigarrillos, colocando uno entre los labios y lo encendió. Respiró hondo y exhaló el humo, sabiendo que David lo habría matado si lo hubiera visto fumar en su preciosa tienda.

De repente, hubo un fuerte ruido en la parte delantera de la tienda. La frente de Blaine se frunció y aspiró cuidadosamente, sabiendo que había puesto el cartel de "Cerrado" en la puerta.

—¡Está cerrado! —gritó Blaine.

No hubo respuesta. En cambio, hubo otro golpe seco y luego el sonido de bastidores y ganchos que cayeron al suelo.

—¿Qué mierda? —Blaine murmuró. Con impaciencia escupió el cigarrillo al suelo de linóleo, aplastándolo con el pie antes de correr a la fuente del ruido. Sus cejas se alzaron cuando vio a un chico desgarbado y pálido en el piso de la tienda, con la espalda vuelta hacia él. El chico llevaba una camisa de cuello blanco y un pantalón negro.

—Hey, ¿estás sordo? —gritó Blaine apretando los puños dispuesto a golpear a este chico y enviarlo fuera—. La tienda está cerrada. Y ni se te ocurra pensar en salir antes de limpiar este desastre —escupió, mirando por el lugar, ahora caótico. La ropa yacía por todas partes y la mitad de los bastidores estaban boca abajo—. Hey ¡levántate! —Blaine le gritó al muchacho que seguía torpemente retorcido en el suelo.

El chico finalmente se dio la vuelta, su cara sosteniendo una expresión de inocente asombro y miraba a Blaine con ojos cristal.

La boca de Blaine se dejó caer. Aquel chico era exactamente igual que el maniquí de la ventana.

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué opinan? Espero el fic sea de su agrado =)**

**Nos estamos leyendo Prisioners los quiero mucho =D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hi Prisioners! ¿Qué tal el domingo? Aquí el segundo capítulo de SC =D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo (= créanme siento re bonito hehehe =) **

**¡Que creen! Busque como loca a una autora para su autorización de un fanfic *o* Estoy ¡ENCANTADA! Con el y quiero que ustedes también lo lean con nuestro Klaine so… crucen los deditos para que me de permiso =DD **

**Okey, Okey, sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**AmiDela : Bingo! De ahí este fic 3**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CAPITULO 2**

Blaine estaba realmente confundido mirando hacia atrás y adelante. En un segundo estaba mirando al muchacho en el suelo, y luego a la repisa de la ventana vacía. Espera, ¿la repisa de la ventana vacía?

Esa repisa de la ventana no había estado vacía en los últimos dieciocho años, no mientras el maniquí estuvo allí.

Pero, ¿quién era este muchacho y por qué se veía exactamente igual que el maniquí? Esa leyenda no podría ser real, ¿verdad?

Blane sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien por culpa de un inesperado dolor de cabeza horrible. Estaba demasiado ocupado revolcándose en su confusión que no se dio cuenta que el larguirucho muchacho pálido estaba empezando a ponerse en pie torpemente.

—Di-disculpa —el chico tartamudeó, con mucha dificultad para mantenerse a sí mismo.

Blaine por fin abrió los ojos, saltando hacia atrás cuando vio que el muchacho se había puesto de pie. El chico pálido parecía una paradoja completa, se dio cuenta que era más alto que él, e incluso le pareció un poco intimidante, sin embargo, su postura torpe y la forma en que sus rodillas se doblaron le hizo pensar que lucía igual a un bebé que estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

—Cuando no te mueves durante dieciocho años, seguro te sientes tieso —el chico se dijo en voz alta, sosteniéndose sobre una plataforma para mantener el equilibrio.

—Espera, en realidad no crees que eres el maniquí, ¿verdad? —Blaine frunció el ceño ante el chico, cruzando los brazos—. Odio estar a punto de estallar tu burbuja, pero no eres más que un "intento" de transexual psicópata que realmente necesita largarse de esta tienda antes de que te estampe una bala en el trasero.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron mientras trataba de descifrar qué demonios le acababa de decir Blaine.

—... ¿Un transexual? —parpadeó— ¿Una bala en mi trasero? ¿Qué?

—No te hagas el tonto —replicó Blaine—. Ahora, ¿dónde demonios está ese maniquí?

—Me estás mirando —contestó el muchacho alegremente, olvidando que Blaine había amenazado con pegarle un tiro hace unos momentos—. Encantado de conocerte. Aunque debo decir que la última vez que estuve despierto, las personas eran mucho más cordiales.

—Eso es todo, voy a llamar a la policía —se quejó Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El chico no lo escuchó y se arrastró detrás suyo.

—Mi nombre es Kurt, por cierto —comentó el chico. Blaine se congeló en seco y se dio la vuelta. Kurt asintió alegremente—. Sí. No puedo recordar mi nombre real, pero el hombre siempre me llama "Kurt". Me gusta. Es… inesperado.

Blaine, con la boca todavía abierta, se dirigió hacia Kurt, llegando justo hasta su cara mientras estudiaba sus facciones. Literalmente se parecía al maniquí que había empezado a caminar. Kurt tenía la misma nariz, la misma boca, los mismos pómulos, la misma constitución. Incluso su piel era del mismo color lechosa, pero ahora, en vez de ser fría y de plástico, era cálida y suave. Su pelo estaba todavía bien peinado, sólo que ahora era suave como la seda en lugar de paja. Efectivamente, el maniquí había cobrado vida y respiraba lleno de energía.

La única cosa que se mantuvo sin vida eran sus ojos. Kurt tenía los mismos ojos que había tenido como un maniquí: eran todavía color cristal y vidriosos por falta de vida. Lucía un poco raro, pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos eran muy atractivos y Blaine apenas podía apartar la vista al ver su reflejo en ellos perfectamente.

—¿Cómo…? —Blaine preguntó en voz baja—. Tú eres un maniquí. ¡No puedes levantarte y sólo caminar! No puede ser... la leyenda no puede ser... no puedes estar vivo —susurró, pensando que se estaba tratando de convencer.

Blaine sonrió con tristeza.

—Pero estoy vivo —dijo en voz baja. Alargó la mano y cogió la mano de Blaine. Blaine inmediatamente se tensó bajo el contacto, pero Kurt ignoró esto y guio la mano hasta su pecho, presionando suavemente los dedos en la camisa blanca.

Blaine sintió una mezcla de náuseas, sorpresa y desconcierto al darse cuenta de lo que sentía: el latido de un corazón debajo de su palma. Respiró profundamente, pensando en lo suave y caliente que era el pecho de Kurt. Su mirada finalmente se encontró con la de Kurt y lo tragó.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Mierda! —repitió, esta vez gritando. Kurt hizo una mueca cuando la palabra se hizo eco a través de la tienda vacía—. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Es jodidamente imposible!

—Te aseguro que es muy real, eh... ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo Kurt, sin soltar la mano de Blaine de encima.

—Blaine. Maldición. Tengo que llamar a David —Blaine apartó la mano y corrió a la oficina de David, mirando el tablero de anuncios en donde David había colocado su número de contacto. Blaine cogió el teléfono y marcó el número, esperando con impaciencia. Kurt apareció en la puerta, mirando en la curiosidad, y Blaine le lanzó una mirada. Maldijo otra vez y tiró el teléfono hacia abajo cuando, en lugar de la voz de David, escuchó un mensaje grabado en francés.

—Mierda... Tú... ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? —Blaine entrecerró los ojos a Kurt, que estaba ahora con curiosidad explorando la habitación.

Kurt cogió el iPod de Blaine que estaba en la mesa de David y apretó sus botones, sus ojos se abrieron cuando el dispositivo se encendió.

—Hasta luna llena —Kurt dijo con voz entrecortada, aun jugando con el iPod. Hizo girar sus dedos sobre los botones, desplazándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo a través de los artistas de Blaine. No podía reconocer a alguno de los nombres así que su interés se perdido rápidamente, mirando de nuevo a Blaine—. Pero —añadió Kurt melancólicamente mirando a su alrededor para ver si había otro nuevo invento con el que pudiera jugar—, si encuentro a mi verdadero amor, me puedo quedar.

Blaine soltó un bufido.

—No te ofendas amigo, pero no has encontrado a tu verdadero amor ¿desde cuándo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a suceder esta vez?

Kurt frunció el ceño, de repente mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Blaine se sintió como una basura por ser tan cruel y contundente. Unas lágrimas de rabia se desbordaron en las mejillas de porcelana de Kurt cuando se volvió hacia Blaine.

—Nunca pierdo la esperanza —declaró enérgicamente—. Sé que mi verdadero amor está ahí fuera. Cada dieciocho años me despierto en un lugar nuevo. Lleno de gente nueva. Nuevas oportunidades. Voy a encontrar a alguien, ya lo verás. —Aspiró con fuerza y se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero... no sé, tienes menos de un mes —Blaine se encogió de hombros disculpándose—. La mayoría de la gente pasa una larga vida y nunca encuentra a su verdadero amor.

—Si no encuentro a alguien en esta ocasión, con mucho gusto voy esperar otros dieciocho años —dijo Kurt en voz baja—. Entonces miraré de nuevo.

—Bueno, no eres decidido —dijo Blaine secamente, poniendo los ojos. Qué gran oportunidad, pensó para sí mismo. Ya se había resignado a un destino sin amor. Él sabía que nunca estaría enamorado y una vez cuando realmente encontró el amor, sólo duró una noche o dos.

—¡Lo soy! —Kurt sonrió ampliamente—. Y bueno, ¡desde luego no encontraré a mi verdadero amor aquí de pie hablando contigo! Así que adiós —hizo un gesto y se volvió sobre sus talones. Blaine frunció el ceño. Kurt no se iría en serio, ¿verdad?

Unos segundos más tarde, oyó el sonido de una campana sonando cuando la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró. Maldiciendo entre dientes, corrió tras el casi humano.

**8888888888888**

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —Kurt miró hacia el edificio de apartamentos con asombro—. ¡Tu casa es enorme!

—No es mi casa. Es un apartamento. Es como si hubiera un montón de habitaciones y yo sólo me alojo en uno de ellos. ¿Entiendes? —Blaine había estado explicando conceptos simples como este a Kurt durante todo el camino a casa—. Y no vivo aquí. Estaré en casa de un amigo durante el verano.

—Oh, está bien —Kurt vio cómo Blaine abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Blaine presionó el botón del octavo piso y tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Kurt entró en pánico—. ¡Blaine, estamos atrapados! —en su desesperación, comenzó a arañar todas las paredes de metal, y presionó cada botón.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Blaine exclamó cuando el ascensor se detuvo en cada planta individual. Kurt se rio inocentemente al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna razón para alarmarse.

Como llegar a la octava planta les tomó tres veces más del tiempo normal, cuando el ascensor se detuvo finalmente, Blaine agarró el brazo de Kurt y lo arrastró hacia fuera antes de que Kurt pueda causar más estragos. Llegaron al departamento y Blaine abrió la puerta, empujando a Kurt primero.

—¿Blaine? ¿Ya de vuelta? —Sam salió del cuarto de baño donde se había estado bañando y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, chorreando agua, usando nada más que una toalla suelta colgando sobre sus caderas—. ¿Quién es? —inclinó la cabeza hacia Kurt, sonriendo amablemente.

Los ojos de Kurt habían aterrizado en Sam y se quedó maravillado cuando se percató en lo guapo, brillante, alto, torneado y rubio que era. Se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano.

—Soy Kurt —respiró soñador—. ¿Quieres ser mi amor verdadero?

Sam se sorprendió, quería saber por qué otro hombre no sólo lo sostenía con tanto amor, sino que también le había pedido una relación sentimental intensa.

Blaine gimió, avergonzado por el muchacho entusiasta y lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él de inmediato.

—Kurt, este es Sam, mi compañero de cuarto —Blaine hizo un gesto hacia el rubio, que tímidamente le devolvió el saludo—. Él es recto, así que ni siquiera pienses en ello.

—Ehh... ¿recto? —Kurt volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

—O sea, no le gustan los chicos. —Blaine suspiró exasperado, dejando de lado a Kurt para que pudiera tumbarse en el sofá y buscar algo que ver en el televisor.

Kurt ignoró el cinismo de Blaine y sonrió con coquetería a Sam.

—Tú no debes limitarte a un solo género —intervino con prudencia—. Nunca se sabe dónde se puede encontrar al verdadero amor—. Sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo para centrarse en la toalla peligrosamente.

—Yo voy... a ponerme algo de ropa —Sam sonrió nerviosamente, caminando hacia atrás y agarrando su toalla firmemente hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Con pucheros, Kurt se unió a Blaine en el sofá mirando la televisión.

—Wow… —los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos—. ¡Las imágenes se mueven!

Blaine miró a Kurt, incapaz de creer que alguien pudiera ser tan estúpido. Después de todo, existía la televisión hace dieciocho años. Pero entonces recordó la historia de David y se acordó que Kurt había pasado toda su vida en una remota zona de Egipto, donde probablemente ni siquiera tenían agua.

—Eso es correcto —explicó Blaine lentamente—. Es una televisión. Las imágenes se mueven y puedes ver todo lo que quieras.

—Eso es... ¡increíble! —Kurt se levantó del sofá y se arrastró hacia la TV, presionando su nariz contra la pantalla—. ¡Esto es de cristal! ¿Cómo pones las fotos en ella?

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo Blaine rápidamente. Se levantó y tiró de Kut de nuevo en pie.

Kurt, que al parecer tenía la capacidad de atención de un pez de colores, se zafó del agarre de Blaine y entró a la cocina, mirando a todos los aparatos con asombro.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Blaine le preguntó con voz cansada.

—Mucha —Kurt asintió con entusiasmo—. ¿Puedo por favor tener algo de kofta?

Blaine nunca había oído hablar de "kofta" así que le devolvió una mirada confundida.

—Umm... no creo que tengamos nada de eso —dijo, el rostro de Kurt se entristeció—. Pero creo que tenemos un poco de chorizo, sin embargo.

—¿Chorizo? ¿Está hecho de cerdo? ¡No puedo, está prohibido! —Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No vas a ir al infierno si comes cerdo —Blaine rodó los ojos. Su comentario fue recibido por un fuerte grito y él se dio la vuelta y se preguntó si Kurt iba a necesitar una niñera constante para mantenerse fuera de problemas.

Kurt, que había ido por ahí tocando todo con curiosidad, había pegado su mano sobre la estufa eléctrica. Por supuesto, Sam había dejado la estufa hace poco porque había estado preparando algo para la cena, y la palma de Kurt estaba ahora en un tono rojo y lesiones con líquido blanco salían fuera de éstas dónde había pasado el mayor daño.

—Rayos —Blaine gimió, girando la mano de Kurt. Hizo una mueca cuando vio la quemadura.

—¡No lo toques! —gimió Kurt con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Detente, me haces daño!

Blaine lo silenció suavemente, tirando de él hacia el gabinete de medicina, donde sacó un rollo de vendas y un tubo de crema antibiótica.

—Cálmate —Blaine murmuró, tomando la mano blanca de Kurt en la suya callosa mientras apretaba una generosa cantidad de crema sobre ella—. Voy a ser lo más suave posible, ¿de acuerdo? —levantó la vista al no escuchar una respuesta, y vio el rostro pálido de Kurt manchado de lágrimas silenciosas. Él tragó saliva, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo—. Te sentirás mejor en un rato —le dijo Blaine una vez que la mano de Kurt estuvo completamente envuelta—. Así que no llores demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? —le dio una palmadita al otro chico cómodamente en el hombro.

Blaine resopló, una lágrima de su mejilla resbaló hasta su mano vendada.

—No me gusta esto, Blaine —dijo con voz ronca—. Quiero volver. Yo no conozco a nadie aquí, no entiendo nada, me he quemado ¡y ya he sido rechazado por alguien que quería que fuera mi amor verdadero! —empezó a sollozar.

Blaine de repente sintió pena por Kurt, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que debe ser para él despertar en un lugar extraño tan radicalmente diferente de donde había estado toda su vida. Estaba rodeado de toda esta nueva tecnología que claramente lo asustaba, y estaba totalmente desorientado sobre la vida en general.

—Sshh, no llores, no llores —dijo Blaine con dulzura. Tener una hermana de diez años de edad, le había dado un montón de experiencias sobre cómo tratar con alguien cuando estaba molesto e instintivamente extendió la mano, tirando del chico de pelo castaño en un abrazo—. Escucha, no es tan malo. No debes de darte por vencido tan fácilmente, la quemadura fue un accidente, y en cuanto a Sam... ustedes dos no habrían sido el uno para el otro de cualquier forma.

Kurt se apartó para que pudiera mirar a Blaine con sus grandes ojos vidriosos, que eran incluso como espejos ahora que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó.

Blane asintió.

—Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que encontrarás al amor verdadero y podrás permanecer como ser humano. ¡Sólo tienes que empezar a buscar! —sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Kurt, pero no podía soportar ver al otro chico tan triste.

—Blaine... ¿me ayudarás? —Kurt preguntó tímidamente, jugueteando con los dedos en el borde de la enorme camisa de Blaine—. ¿Por favor?

Blaine sabía que la pregunta iba a venir y trató de abstenerse de gemir. Tímidamente miró los ojos de cristal de Kurt y asintió. Kurt soltó un chillido fuerte y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Blaine pensó que sus nervios podrían romperse.

Sam entró en ese momento con la ropa puesta, y sonrió al verlo.

—Bueno Kurt, ¿por qué necesitas que yo sea tu verdadero amor cuando tienes a Blaine?

**Owww que lindo es Kurt =D me encanta! Hasta aquí el capítulo dos =D **

**Los días de actualización serán los mismos que BMTL =) ¿les parece bien?**

**Okis nos leemos el miércoles y no se pierdan el Martes Glee, estoy emocionada por All of Me y American Boy =3 presiento que será un grandioso Klainepisodio hehehe **

**Espero sus reviews 3**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Ángel**

**Cory Monteith**


	3. Capitulo 3

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CAPITULO 3**

—Aquí. Kurt, no deberías dormir en eso —señaló el pantalón y la camisa blanca de Kurt y le tendió unos viejos pantalones de pijama de franela. El chico pálido se lo quedó mirando con asombro.

—Son tan suaves —comentó Kurt, frotándose los pantalones contra sus mejillas.

—Así es —dijo Blaine despreocupadamente—. Sigue adelante y cámbiate, luego podemos ir a dormir.

—Está bien —Kurt asintió con entusiasmo. Echó un vistazo a la cama, rebotando ligeramente de emoción pues no se había acostado en dieciocho años. De inmediato se quitó los pantalones y tiró de la camisa blanca sobre su cabeza, quedándose completamente desnudo. Dejó a un lado los pantalones de franela y se tiró en la cama de Blaine, tapándose con el edredón hasta la barbilla antes de mirar a Blaine.

—Hum... —Blaine se quedó mirando los pantalones en el suelo junto con el resto de la ropa. Kurt estaba en su cama, ¿desnudo? Tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿No vienes? —Kurt deslizó un brazo delgado de debajo de la manta y dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él—. Tu cama es bastante grande. Estoy seguro que cabemos los dos.

—Me quedo con el sofá —fue la seca respuesta de Blaine.

—¡No, Blaine! —Kurt salió de la cama y tomó el brazo de Blaine—. ¡No tienes que hacer eso! ¿Por qué no podemos compartir la cama?

Porque estás desnudo, Blaine casi dijo, poniendo los ojos. Blaine estaba un poco preocupado de sí mismo, ¿por qué la desnudez de Kurt le molestaba tanto? Aunque no era exactamente molesto, pero su reacción fue una que no podía entender. Se encontró con su mirada vagando por el cuerpo de Kurt. El cuerpo coincidía con el maniquí exactamente, era alto y delgado. Su figura era escultural y parecía como si hubiera sido cortado de mármol y cubierto por una capa de suave piel.

—Bien —Blaine resopló finalmente, con un notorio rubor provocado por el cuerpo de Kurt. Se despojó de sus ropas quedándose sólo en boxers y se metió en la cama, acostándose en el borde del colchón tan lejos del otro chico como fue posible. Kurt notó su distancia y puso mala cara, arrastrándose más cerca—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Blaine preguntó con cuidado, girando ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué? —Kurt respondió inocentemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Blaine se inclinó, momentáneamente alejándose de Kurt para poder apagar la luz. Una vez que la habitación estuvo a oscuras, Kurt se sentó y se inclinó hacia Blaine, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

—¿Blaine? —sopló—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Acabo de llegar a la cama. ¿Cómo podría estar durmiendo? —Blaine puso los ojos bajo los párpados, divertido ante la boba pregunta.

—Oh. Está bien. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a mi verdadero amor?

—No lo sé —murmuró Blaine con impaciencia. El día había sido agotador mentalmente y él sólo quería dormir un poco—. Voy a dormir pensando ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —dijo Kurt, cayendo de nuevo en una posición de lado. Se dio la vuelta un par de veces, cambiando hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Probablemente no paró de moverse durante unos diez minutos, y Blaine estaba en la oscuridad, con los ojos muy abiertos, con el ceño fruncido, mientras esperaba a que el colchón dejara de moverse para que pudiera dormir. Cuando Kurt finalmente se congeló y pareció relajarse en el sueño, Blaine suspiró y cerró los ojos, rodando a su lado.

—¿Blaine? —Kurt se sentó de nuevo.

Blaine gimió sin rodar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—¿Has encontrado a tu verdadero amor?

—No —suspiró.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo estoy buscando realmente.

—¿Por qué no?

Blaine trató de mantenerse a sí mismo sin perder la paciencia. Podía sentir los dedos sobre sus costillas cuando Kurt comenzó a tocarlo distraídamente, hurgando en sus huesos. Blaine se acordó de su hermana pequeña y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente antes de tomar la mano de Kurt y alejarla.

—¿Quieres encontrar a tu verdadero amor? —Kurt era persistente, extendió una mano colocándola al otro lado del cuerpo de Blaine, quedando a horcajadas con el otro chico entre sus brazos. Se inclinó más cerca, su cara directamente encima de Blaine.

Blaine por fin se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente y miró hacia los vidriosos ojos de Kurt. Se encontró mirando fijamente los labios de Kurt entreabiertos y tragó saliva, alzando una mano perezosamente para chasquear la nariz de Kurt.

—Voy a pensar en ello —sonrió descaradamente—. Vete a dormir, Kurt —cerró los ojos, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Kurt lo miró por un momento, se centró en el aleteo de sus pestañas oscuras, y el constante aumento y caída de su pecho.

Kurt arrugó la cara y retiró la mano, tendiéndose de espaldas junto a Blaine. Suspiró y miró distraídamente el techo blanco, sin saber qué iba a pasar en los próximos meses.

**8888888888888**

Blaine fue despertado por el sonido de su despertador. Gimió, recordando que lo había programado para que lo despertara cada mañana justo a tiempo para llegar a la tienda de David.

La tienda... con ese hermoso maniquí.

Ahora totalmente despierto, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, y que el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Frunció el ceño, Blaine miró y gimió al ver que Kurt estaba durmiendo encima de él, con la cabeza en su hombro, y sus piernas envueltas alrededor de Blaine. Los labios rosados de Kurt se abrieron de pronto y una línea de baba goteó por la barbilla acercándose peligrosamente a la piel de Blaine. Blaine gruñó y trató de tirar de él lejos, pero el abrazo de Kurt era fuerte y la tarea resultó más difícil de lo previsto. Todavía medio en la prisión de Kurt, Blaine logró librar un brazo hacia el suelo, donde su despertador estaba sonando con fuerza.

Pulsó el botón de 'Off' y trató de sacudirse del agarre de Kurt. Muy pronto, las castañas pestañas revolotearon y uno ojos de cristal se reunieron con los de Blaine.

—Buenos días —Kurt sonrió con cansancio, todavía enredado en Blaine.

—Buenos días —Blaine gruñó de nuevo. Se preguntaba si todo era un sueño. Kurt finalmente lo dejó en libertad, aunque a regañadientes, y Blaine se puso de pie, gimiendo mientras estiraba sus piernas.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Kurt se recargó hacia atrás sobre sus brazos y sonrió a Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos. La manta se había caído de la cama cuando Blaine se había levantado, y el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt estaba totalmente expuesto. Su entrepierna estaba cubierta por sus propias piernas, con los pies colgando fuera de la cama.

—Tengo que ir a la tienda —respondió Blaine—. Mierda, lo olvidé por completo —se dirigió al armario desordenado y sacó su ropa para el día—. Kurt, ve a hablar con Sam. Estoy seguro que tiene algo de ropa para ti. Toda mi mierda es corta para ti.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de palabrotas que Blaine utiliza con tanta libertad. Suspirando, sacó las piernas fuera de la cama y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

El rubio abrió la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba al muchacho desnudo de pie en su puerta.

—¡Hola, Sam! —Kurt saludó—. ¿Me prestas algo de ropa, por favor?

—S-sí... —Sam señaló con un dedo tembloroso a su cómoda—. Sírvete tú mismo.

Kurt le lanzó una sonrisa adorable mientras se abría camino. Sam tragó saliva, mirando cómo Kurt balanceaba sus caderas de un modo que era a la vez seductor e inocente. A pesar de estar muy seguro de su sexualidad, Sam no pudo apartar su mirada. Kurt realmente tenía un cuerpo perfecto, la piel blanca sin manchas cubría sus miembros largos y delgados, y tenía un cierto ambiente elegante.

Blaine entró en la habitación de Sam para ver porque tardaban tanto y con el ceño fruncido vio a Kurt buscando entre la cómoda, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro, con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, y Sam mirándolo como un viejo atolondrado.

—Hey —Blaine golpeó el hombro de su mejor amigo y le lanzó una mirada. Sam se volvió en un delicado tono rojo y anunció que iba a buscar algo para comer. Poniendo los ojos, Blaine se acercó a Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Kurt, tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Está bien —Kurt respiró. Sacó una camisa de color azul liso y un par de jeans oscuros—. ¿Vamos a volver a la tienda?

—Síp.

—¡Me encanta esa tienda! —dijo Kurt alegremente—. Antes de llegar ahí, sólo llevaba trapos sucios, pero... ese hombre, David, me pone las cosas más hermosas. Estos están muy bien también, por cierto —sonrió, señalando a su ropa actual.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que cuando Kurt hablaba, tendía a sonar entrecortado y aturdido. No sonaba estúpido, pero él hacía lucir que todo era absolutamente fascinante. Esa era otra razón que lo hacía totalmente único.

**8888888888888**

—Oh, siento como que estoy en casa —Kurt corrió a la tienda, mientras que Blaine se quedó atrás para dar la vuelta al cartel de 'Abrir'. Kurt saltó encima de la repisa de la ventana ahora vacía. Blaine frunció el ceño, cuando entró a la tienda, sentía como si la hubiese mirado hueca y muerta. Pero ahora que Kurt estaba de pie en la cornisa, la tienda volvía una vez más a la vida.

—Parece que te pertenece —Blaine llamó, caminando hacia la caja registradora. En cuanto a Kurt, si no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que el maniquí estaba de vuelta. La belleza de Kurt era tan escultural que en este momento, de pie todavía, parecía demasiado perfecto para ser humano. La luz atrapada en su piel lo hizo brillar. Incluso su pose relajada con la cadera levemente hacia un lado mientras que sus brazos estaban relajados a los lados, parecía sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Blaine? —Kurt se bajó con elegancia, caminando hacia el de rizos. Se inclinó sobre el mostrador, haciendo pucheros ligeramente—. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a mi verdadero amor aquí?

—Humm... —Blaine realmente no había pensado en ello. Estaba empezando a lamentar la promesa que le había hecho al maniquí, y no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar—. Tal vez alguien va a entrar y... entablen una conversación —Blaine interrumpió, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Kurt se iluminó de esperanza.

—¡Eso suena muy bien! —golpeó las manos y saltó hacia la puerta principal. Justo cuando la abrió para mirar fuera y buscar los posibles candidatos, una mujer guapa y morena casi choca con él.

—Hola —dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola —respondió la mujer, él con una sonrisa mientras ella meditaba en ir directamente a lo que venía. Kurt le seguía como un perrito perdido.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó una vez que se detuvo frente a un montón de ropa.

—Natalie —respondió de manera uniforme.

Blaine observó divertido como Kurt continuó hablando con la joven, disparándole preguntas a montón. Natalie respondió con paciencia, lo que era un poco sorprendente. Sin embargo, ella no parecía en absoluto atraída hacia Kurt, su lenguaje corporal no era demasiado estrecho para nada, y le hablaba como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Sin embargo, Kurt parecía cada vez esperanzador.

—¿Qué piensas de esto? —Natalie levantó un vestido negro corto.

—Es bonito —Kurt dijo distraídamente antes de preguntarle cuál era su cosa favorita en el mundo.

Blaine hizo una mueca. Esto era doloroso de ver. Kurt claramente no sabía cómo hablar con las mujeres. Se aclaró la garganta y salió por detrás de Kurt, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras sonreía cálidamente ala cliente y apretó al hombre de pelo castaño hacia la otra esquina de la tienda.

—Blaine, ¿no ves? ¡Estaba hablando con ella! —Kurt gruñó.

—Kurt, ¿sabes cómo hablarle a una mujer? —Blaine silbó de nuevo, mirando por encima del hombro—. ¡Hay que mantener su interés sin sonar espeluznante! ¡Suenas como un acosador! Si no fuera por tu buena apariencia, habría llamado a la policía ahora.

Las cejas de Kurt volaron y sus mejillas se convirtieron en color rosa.

—¿Crees que soy guapo?

Blaine lució igualmente sorprendido. ¿Acababa de felicitar a otro hombre por su aspecto? Pero él sólo había sido honesto, Kurt tenía un aspecto excelente.

—Está bien, mira, yo sólo te di un cumplido. Así es como se habla con las mujeres —Blaine rápidamente giró la conversación, esperando no sonrojarse.

Kurt hizo un mohín.

—Pero... yo no soy una mujer.

—¡Ya lo sé! Lo que estoy diciendo es... bueno, cuando ella te preguntó tu opinión sobre la vestimenta, deberías haberle dado una sonrisa coqueta y decir algo como "apuesto a que se vería muy bien en ti". A las mujeres les encanta ese tipo de mierda. Sólo asegúrate de no estar siendo demasiado obvio, o le va a sonar raro, y asegúrate de decirlo con un tono lindo. Bueno, no lindo, pero no digas nada de eso sin que ella esté interesada. Ah, y asegúrate de que…

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Blaine, Kurt se hizo más y más confuso. Jugueteó con el borde de su camisa, tragando pesado. De pronto se hizo muy consciente de su entorno y su nerviosismo creció. El brazo de Blaine a su alrededor lo sentía pesado y cálido, pero de alguna manera reconfortante, y el rostro de Blaine estaba muy cerca del suyo. Podía distinguir cada una de sus facciones, sus ojos color avellana, hasta sus cejas graciosas.

—¿Disculpe? —la voz de Natalie interrumpió el discurso actual de Blaine. Ella estaba de pie frente a la caja registradora, sosteniendo el vestido negro.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —Blaine retiró el brazo y se acercó a la caja registradora para cobrar el vestido negro.

Kurt observó. Pero no estaba mirando a Natalie, él estaba mirando a Blaine.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero les haya gustado Prisioners =D **

**¿Vieron el episodio de Glee anoche? Mi corazón exploto se los juro ='D fue hermoso, Klaine es mágico! Me hacen sentir muy feliz =D**

**Nos leemos el viernes =) Espero sus comentarios 3 **


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola Prisioners! =D ¿Qué tal su viernes? Espero que bien =) **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios hacia esta historia =3 los quiero mucho, son los mejores! **

**Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CAPITULO 4**

Las siguientes par de horas estuvieron bastante tranquilas. Algunos clientes iban y venían y había algunas compras, pero por lo demás, Blaine y Kurt pasaron la mañana hablando. A decir verdad, Blaine hizo la mayor parte de la conversación mientras que Kurt le hacía un montón de preguntas.

—Y... ¿qué es esto? —Kurt cogió una tanga de encaje de la sección de ropa interior. La sostuvo en el aire, cruzando sus ojos mientras seguía mirando la peculiar prenda.

—Eso es ropa interior —Blaine rodó los ojos.

—No... No se parece en nada a ninguna ropa interior que haya visto jamás —Kurt frunció el ceño, dejando la prenda de nuevo en la canasta en donde la había encontrado—. ¿Qué es esto? —esta vez levantó un sujetador.

—Kuuurt —se quejó Blaine.

Kurt miró el sujetador antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y su boca formara una "O". Notó la forma e inmediatamente lo relacionó con el pecho de una mujer. Le dio la vuelta en sus manos, sintiendo la textura de encaje antes de sacarlo del gancho.

—Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Blaine frunció las cejas cuando Kurt deslizó sus brazos por las correas.

—Tengo curiosidad —murmuró Kurt, ajustando el sujetador en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo mientras movía sus brazos arriba y abajo detrás de su espalda, tratando de abrocharlo.

—¡Dame eso! —rio Blaine. Ahora que Kurt llevaba un busto improvisado, lucía más como una chica—. Vamos Kurt, ¡eso es para las mujeres!

Kurt rio histéricamente cuando Blaine lo atrajo hacia él.

—¡Oblígame! —Kurt le sacó la lengua. Blaine sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el niño más alto, formando una fortaleza con los brazos en Kurt, dándose paso hasta los ganchos del sujetador. Blaine tenía mucha experiencia en cómo quitar sostenes así que pronto fue deslizando las correas por los brazos de Kurt.

Justo en ese momento, un cliente entró en la tienda. Ella echó un vistazo a la posición de los chicos, el de rizos tenía sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, mientras que un sujetador estaba a la mitad del pecho del castaño. La mujer se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta hacia fuera.

—Ahí va un cliente —Blaine gruñó, apartándose del otro chico. Kurt frunció el ceño mientras el calor de Blaine dejaba su piel. Se ruborizó dejando caer el sujetador de vuelta donde lo encontró. Blaine levantó la vista y vio la expresión triste de Kurt—. Hey, no estés tan triste. —La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un puchero y un poco de ruido quejumbroso—. No estoy enojado. Sé que estabas jugando —Blaine sonrió y extendió una mano para rizar cariñosamente el pelo de Kurt.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Kurt chilló. La sonrisa de Blaine se amplió e hizo todo lo contrario de lo que se le exigió, agarrando a Kurt en una llave completa para frotar la parte superior de la cabeza con un puño— ¡Blaine! —Kurt gimió, tratando de alejar al otro chico. Intentó zafarse pero terminó con la cabeza apretada contra el pecho de Blaine.

Blaine rio y dejó libre a Kurt, infinitamente divertido por lo mal que Kurt lucía con el cabello despeinado.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, Blaine vio que era casi mediodía.

—Hey, ¿quieres tomar un descanso para nuestro almuerzo? —Blaine empujó un mechón de pelo castaño al lado de la frente de Kurt.

—Está bien —contestó Kurt efusivamente, todavía tratando de arreglar su cabello, pasando desesperadamente sus manos sobre él.

—Vamos —Blaine empujó a Kurt suavemente hacia delante, guiándolo hacia la puerta. Una vez que Kurt estuvo en la calle, se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Blaine, esperando mientras él colocaba un letrero en la ventana que decía "cerrado".

**888888888888**

—¿Qué te parece este lugar? —preguntó Blaine por encima del hombro—. ¿Kurt?

Como no recibió una respuesta, frunció el ceño y giró buscando al castaño. Casi con pánico, Blaine finalmente encontró a Kurt de pie sobre un banco cerca del parque, mirando con asombro.

—Kurt, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Blaine corrió hacia la banca—. No te puedes ir de esa manera, ¡podrías perderte!

Kurt no respondió. Siguió mirando con la boca abierta hacia el parque. Blaine siguió su línea de visión y arqueó una ceja mientras miraba alrededor del parque. Algunas personas yacían bajo el sol sobre mantas… desnudos.

—¡Están desnudos! —Kurt jadeó—. No están ellos... No sé, ¿preocupados?

—A quién le importa si están desnudos —Blaine rodó los ojos. Levantó una mano y tomó la muñeca de Kurt—. Vamos, pensé que habías dicho que tenías hambre.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer —Kurt murmuró mientras seguía su camino—. Es indecente, pero la idea es... emocionante. —Se sonrojó cuando Blaine empezó a reír—. Blaine, tú no haces eso, ¿o sí?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ya sabes. Acostarte por ahí... desnudo.

—Claro que sí —Blaine hizo un guiño, riendo mientras Kurt se volvió hacia él dándole otra mirada de asombro. ¿Kurt se estaba poniendo rojo?—. Ya hablando en serio, menos charla sobre mí estando desnudo, y más caminata hacia algún alimento. Me muero de hambre.

**88888888888**

Era un hermoso día de verano. La agradable brisa mantenía la temperatura nivelada. Kurt estaba comiendo un Hot-dog con Blaine a su lado, mientras caminaban lentamente por el parque. Por suerte, todas las personas desnudas se habían ido.

—Oh, wow —Kurt se tragó el último bocado de su Hot-dog y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba un rosal. Se arrodilló frente a la planta gentilmente, quedando frente a una rosa roja especialmente brillante. Bajó su nariz, aspirando el aroma dulce.

Blaine observó a Kurt en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Todo sobre Kurt era tan divertido. El castaño estaba experimentando la vida de nuevo, y encontraba la belleza en las cosas más simples. Estaba lleno de inocencia y estar con él era refrescante, Blaine nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

—¡Oops! —Kurt sacó rápidamente los dedos hacia atrás y puso mala cara cuando una espina penetró su piel. Dejó escapar un gemido y se llevó el dedo a la boca, chupándolo mientras se levantaba de nuevo en busca de algo que lo divierta. En ese momento vio un collar de gema color café claro enredado en las espinas que lo acababan de picar. Con cuidado, se enredó entre las flores y sacó el collar, manteniéndolo hasta su rostro—. ¿No es bonito? —Kurt se volvió hacia el hombre con gel. El viento volvió a subir y la cadena de plata fina le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, lo que le hizo estornudar.

—Sí, algo —Blaine se encogió de hombros. En realidad, nunca se había preocupado por los accesorios femeninos.

—¡Oh, mi collar! —Kurt y Blaine se voltearon al mismo tiempo cuando una chica bonita corrió hacia ellos. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo que se balanceó sobre sus hombros cuando ella se detuvo frente a Kurt, sonriéndole—. Lo siento —ella comenzó— perdí eso hace una hora y he estado buscándolo.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió el collar, notando que su piedra preciosa hacía juego con sus ojos.

—¿Te conozco? —Blaine arqueó una ceja a la chica, mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, una mirada amable cruzando su rostro desconcertado antes de que Blaine le sonriera ampliamente—. Quinn, ¿verdad?

—Uh... sí —la chica parpadeó interrogante hasta que su boca formó una "O"— ¡Blaine, eres tú! Has cambiado tanto —y con eso le echó los brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello.

—Quinn era mi vecina cuando yo era un niño —dijo Blaine a Kurt sobre el hombro de la joven—. No la he visto desde que me mudé a Canadá

—Lo sé —ella se apartó, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre su cuello—. Tu pelo... wow —toco todo ese cabello lleno de gel—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas de vuelta en Ohio?

—Llegué ayer —explicó Blaine.

—¿Y quién es él? —Quinn sonrió cálidamente a Kurt—. Siento que te he visto antes...

—Él es Kurt. Es... un viejo amigo —Blaine se aclaró la garganta— pero bueno, dime todo lo que ha pasado.

—Estoy segura de que tienes más historias que contar —le guiñó un ojo—. Tengo que irme. Tengo que ir por la cena. Pero, hey, te vas a quedar todo el verano, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Mi fiesta de cumpleaños 18 será el 21. Eres totalmente bienvenido. Así como tú, Kurt.

El 21, a tan sólo unas semanas. Blaine miró a Kurt, preguntándose si la fecha le había provocado algo, pero al no ver respuesta, volvió a Quinn.

—Vamos a estar allí —sonrió.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Ven a visitarme, nunca me mudé. Gracias de nuevo por encontrar mi collar, Kurt. —Ella le dio al brazo de Kurt un apretón agradable y un último adiós a Blaine antes de abrirse paso por la vía, dejando el parque.

—¿Quinn? —Kurt miró a Blaine.

—Sí.

—Ella es bonita —dijo Kurt distraídamente, cavando su dedo del pie en el suelo en la parte inferior del rosal—. Parecen muy cercanos.

Blaine se rio un poco, chocando con el hombro de Kurt.

—No la he visto en diez años, ¿qué tan cercanos podríamos ser?

—Estaba siendo un poco quisquilloso —Kurt murmuró, girando ligeramente ruborizado.

—¿Celoso? —guiñó Blaine. Kurt miró a sus pies, pero rápidamente se volvió cuando Blaine dijo—: no te preocupes. Tarde o temprano, tendrás una chica sexy colgando de tu cuello, también.

Kurt apretó los labios en una delgada línea y asintió lentamente. No sentía la necesidad de decirle que si no se tratara de Blaine no se habría puesto celoso.

**888888888888**

Habían regresado a la tienda poco después de eso, y el cielo se oscureció. Blaine gimió, mirando el reloj. Lo había estado mirando cada cinco minutos en las últimas tres horas y parecía como si el tiempo no pudiera avanzar más lento. ¿Cómo diablos David manejaba esto día a día?

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando alguien entró.

—Bienvenida a… —Blaine comenzó monótonamente. Se detuvo cuando vio quién era—. Quinn.

—¡Oh, Blaine! Wow, dos veces en un día —se rio—. No tenía idea de que trabajaras en esta tienda.

—En realidad no, —Blaine murmuró, rodando los ojos— es sólo por dos semanas hasta que el verdadero dueño regrese. Solía ser un buen amigo de mi mamá, así que lo conozco bastante bien.

—No tienes que ser tan tímido —le dio un codazo—. Creo que es bueno que los hombres se interesen por la moda.

Blaine resistió el impulso de gemir.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Quinn insistió—. He estado pasando por esta tienda casi todos los días, pero nunca he comprado aquí antes. De hecho, por alguna razón, parece... vacío. —Sus ojos se posaron en la repisa de la ventana vacía—. ¡Oh, eso es! Antes había un maniquí, ¿verdad?

—Realmente no sé nada de eso —Blaine se rascó la nuca, fingiendo perplejidad—. Supongo que David lo bajó.

—Blainey, ¿dónde quieres esto...? ¡Oh, Quinn! Hola —Kurt se detuvo delante de los dos, con una gran caja llena de ropa.

—Hola, Kurt —Quinn sonrió brevemente antes de arrugar la frente. Por alguna razón, no podía evitar la sensación de que Kurt le resultaba familiar. Sentía como si ella lo hubiera visto toda su vida, pero era la primera vez que lo veía. Era como si fuera un extraño de su pasado.

—Me quedo con eso —Blaine cogió la caja de los brazos de Kurt—. Ahorita regreso.

—Está bien —Quinn jugó con el mango de su bolso antes de que sus ojos se posaran en los ojos cristal de Kurt.

Kurt, recordando la amabilidad adecuada que se emplea en la tienda aprendida por Blaine, de inmediato se puso en acción.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo?

—Eso sería bueno, en realidad. Estoy buscando un vestido lindo para mi fiesta.

—Bueno, los vestidos están justo sobre... —Kurt volvió su cabeza de lado a lado, en busca de los bastidores llenos de vestidos.

—¿Ahí? —Quinn señaló en la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Ahí —dijo Kurt, sonriendo.

—Ya que estoy aquí, tal vez pueda buscar un traje de baño. Vendes eso también ¿verdad?

—Humm...

—Oh, ahí, ya los vi.

Kurt asintió, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Se alegró de que Blaine no hubiera estado allí, no habría querido que se decepcionara por su falta de conocimiento sobre la tienda.

—Necesito algo realmente agradable. Mi fiesta va a ser en la piscina ya que mi padre la acaba de colocar en el patio de la casa el año pasado —Quinn empezó a hablar mientras buscaba entre los bastidores—. Tengo que buscar el mejor que haya. Necesito algo elegante y sexy, pero no quiero parecer una vulgar tampoco.

—Uh-huh —Kurt asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Quinn siguió hablando sin cesar y pronto, Kurt pudo sentir un latido sordo detrás de sus ojos lo que le indicaba un dolor de cabeza aproximándose. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se inclinó hacia delante, agarró lo primero que encontró y lo sostuvo en el aire cortando la chica locuaz.

—¿Qué te parece esto?

—Oh, Dios mío... es hermoso —los ojos de Quinn se abrieron con asombro mientras miraba el traje de baño estilo monokini color oro brillante en manos de Kurt—. ¡Kurt, tienes todo un ojo!

—Oh... gracias —Kurt se sonrojó, sonriendo nerviosamente. Ya podía decir que el traje de baño se vería increíble en Quinn.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar un vestido también? Quiero llevar un vestido sobre el traje de baño durante la fiesta cuando no esté nadando.

—Claro —Kurt metió el traje de baño bajo el brazo y siguió a Quinn hasta los vestidos. Hizo una pausa y miró al hombre de pelo castaño con expectación.

—¿Podrías tomar algo para mí? Siento que puedo confiar en tu juicio —dijo Quinn finalmente después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo.

Kurt rápidamente comenzó a hacer a un lado los vestidos, en busca de algo. Honestamente pensaba que cualquier cosa se vería bien en Quinn, ella tenía una de esas figuras esbeltas, pero su espíritu crítico le recordó que tenía que encontrar algo que complementara el tono de piel de Quinn, así como el traje de baño de oro.

Salió unos minutos más tarde, llevando un ramo de vestidos en diversos estilos y colores.

—¡Grandioso! Vamos —le tiró de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A los vestidores, tontito.

—... Oh. No te importa que yo, eh... —Kurt se sonrojó.

—¿Importarme qué? —Quinn lo miró inquisitivamente. Habían entrado al vestidor y Quinn abrió la puerta a la primera parada—. Déjame probarme el traje de baño primero, ¿de acuerdo?

El traje de baño fue arrebatado de las manos de Kurt y la puerta del vestidor se cerró. Kurt no podía dejar de sentir alivio. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y, debajo de la puerta, podía ver los pies delgados de Quinn que se deslizaron fuera de sus zapatos antes de deshacerse de sus jeans ajustados y dejarlos caer a sus pies. Kurt tragó saliva y miró hacia la puerta.

A medida que el sonido suave de la ropa golpeaba el suelo parecía hacer eco a través del pequeño vestidor, Kurt quería que Blaine estuviera allí con él. Por alguna razón, no se sentía tan cómodo a solas con otra persona.

—Dime lo que piensas.

Kurt hizo espacio y parpadeó, sus ojos se centraron en la niña frente a él. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba bastante cerca, y llevaba muy poco encima. Tal como había predicho, el traje de baño se veía perfecto en Quinn que iluminaba su piel y sus ojos parecían brillar aún más.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento del collar que había encontrado en el rosal. La cadena de plata colgaba del cuello delgado de Quinn, la gema caía en el hueco de su cuello colgando sobre su escote.

—En realidad no pude atarlo de atrás... ¿crees que podrías...? —Quinn se dio la vuelta y de hecho, Kurt pudo ver que las dos cuerdas elásticas estaban desatadas colgando en la suave piel de su espalda. De este lado, Quinn parecía que estaba en top, toda la espalda al descubierto. Los ojos de Kurt se movieron por la suave pendiente de su pequeña cintura hasta el redondeo suave de sus caderas y su trasero.

—No hay problema —dijo Kurt con voz ronca, llegando a rasparse las cuerdas. Él meticulosamente las ató en una cinta que cayó en medio de los omóplatos de Quinn. Sin pensarlo, resbaló el dedo pasando por encima de la curva de su trasero.

Quinn volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, su brillante mirada penetrante en Kurt. No parecía nerviosa o enojada, sino más bien enarcó las cejas por un momento antes de que sus labios se volvieran de peluche en una sonrisa coqueta.

Con sólo la curvatura de los labios de color rosa suave, el corazón de Kurt se aceleró. Dio un paso atrás, con la piel ardiente donde la había tocado.

—Um...

Por suerte, se evitaron las explicaciones embarazosas cuando la voz de Blaine sonó en los vestidores.

—¡Kurt! ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —Kurt volvió a llamar, dando otro paso lejos de Quinn. Ella todavía lo miraba, con los ojos ardiendo. El estómago de Kurt giró y sin decir una palabra, se dio media vuelta y salió del camerino, sin detenerse hasta que se encontró con Blaine.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves muy rojo —Blaine miró a Kurt. Puso la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Kurt—. Te sientes muy caliente también.

—Estoy bien —Kurt se aclaró la garganta, sin mirar a Blaine. Su mente corrió de nuevo a Quinn, su bonita piel dorada, la cortina de pelo rubio, ojos marrones, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo—. Hum, ¿Blaine? ¿Cómo puedes saber si estás enamorado?

Blaine no parecía demasiado sorprendido, después de todo, había estado tratando con preguntas improvisadas de Kurt en los últimos dos días.

—No lo sé. ¿Chispas volando?

—¿Y? Eso no puede ser —Kurt miró nerviosamente en dirección a los vestidores. Sin duda hubo algunas chispas de nuevo allí.

—Puede que no sea el mejor juez —Blaine rasco su gelificado cabelllo— pero siempre he pensado que tienes que ser atraído hacia la otra persona antes de que algo más se pueda desarrollar.

—Oh —Kurt dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Sin duda fue atraído hacia Quinn. ¿Era eso? ¿Iba a ser su verdadero amor, la que lo podría liberar del hechizo del maniquí? Sus labios lentamente se arquearon al pensar en las posibilidades.

Blaine parecía captarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos cristal de Kurt se lanzaban de ida y vuelta hacia los vestidores.

—Kurt, no quiero llover en tu desfile —Blaine le puso una mano en el hombro, asegurándose de que tenía toda su atención—. Pero Quinn es... No creo que sea adecuada para ti.

Los hombros de Kurt cayeron y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No dijiste que no la habías visto en diez años?

—Bueno, sí —murmuró Blaine— pero ella no era exactamente la persona más agradable cuando éramos vecinos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? —Kurt resopló, haciendo estallar su cadera a cabo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

—No te pongas a la defensiva. La conozco mejor que tú.

Kurt frunció los labios y miró desafiante en la dirección opuesta. Blaine frunció las cejas antes de negar con la cabeza y se acercó a la caja registradora. Unos minutos más tarde, Quinn salió del camerino, llevando el traje de baño y uno de los vestidos. Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Kurt, sus labios ligeramente empujados hacia arriba antes de entregarle la ropa a Blaine. Kurt se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Blaine observó el intercambio, sintiendo un poco de náuseas. Pero él no quería detenerlo. Kurt estaba siendo terco y simplemente estúpido. Su exceso de entusiasmo ahora parecía molesto, y Blaine sabía que Kurt tendría que alejarse de su forma de pensar tan optimista si iba a seguir siendo humano.

Sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera más dura.

**¡Oh oh oh! ¿Habrá algo ahí? Blaine está celosito a mi no me engaña xD**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo Prisioners =D Espero les haya gustado 3**

**Pasen una linda Noche. Los quiero mucho! **

**Espero sus comentarios 3**

**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go someday. Take me to New York, I'd like to see LA (8)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**SECOND CHANCE **

**CAPITULO 5**

Kurt gritó alegremente mientras salpicaba en el agua. Se zambulló bajo la superficie y volvió a aparecer, tomando a la niña por la cintura y elevándola por encima de sus hombros.

Blaine se echó a reír al ver a Kurt jugando en el agua con su hermana de diez años, Giselle. Elaine había llamado a Blaine para pedirle que cuidara a su hermanita durante el día, él se había quejado siendo aprensivo y quejumbroso, pero Kurt había sonado emocionado por poder conocer a alguien más de la vida de Blaine.

Blaine pensó que como Kurt actúa como un niño, y los niños pequeños aman nadar, sin duda le encantaría nadar también. No se equivocó. Así que allí estaban, en la piscina divirtiéndose. Blaine estaba sentado en una silla tomando el sol, mientras que Giselle y Kurt jugaban en el agua, tanto que parecían llevarse perfectamente.

—Kurtie, vamos a jugar un juego —Giselle salpicó mucha agua, agitando los pies hacia fuera cuando Kurt la levantó en el aire.

—¿Qué juego? —Kurt le preguntó con impaciencia.

—¡El mono en el centro!

—Oooh, ¡suena divertido! ¿Cómo se juega?

—Se necesitan tres jugadores —Giselle respondió, levantando tres dedos—. Pidámosle a Blaine que juegue también.

—¡Blainey!

Blaine se hundió más en su silla cuando dos voces infantiles lo llamaron por su nombre al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, chicos. Yo no tengo ganas de mojarme hoy —dijo, ajustando sus gafas de sol.

—¿Por favor? —Kurt sacó el labio inferior, arrugó la frente y puso los ojos como platos inocentemente. Blaine suspiró. No había manera de que pudiera decir 'no' a eso.

—Está bien. Pero sólo por unos minutos —Blaine se quitó las gafas y se dirigió hacia el borde de la piscina, metiendo los pies. Odiaba los preliminares de entrar en las piscinas. Siempre se tenía que tomar un tiempo para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la nueva temperatura.

—Aquí —Giselle se retorció fuera de los brazos de Kurt y se movió hasta la orilla de la piscina, quitándole la pelota inflable. Regresó con Kurt junto con Blaine, y le entregó la pelota—. Blainey puede ser el mono. Tú y yo necesitamos asegurarnos que no reciba la pelota.

—¿Eso es todo? —Kurt se movió para que Blaine quedara entre él y Giselle.

—¡Vamos a empezar! —Giselle lanzó la pelota en el aire, con Kurt de objetivo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a apenas cinco metros de altura, la pelota no estuvo lo suficientemente alto y Blaine fácilmente la atrapó.

—Ponte en el centro, mono —sonrió. Giselle le sacó la lengua y nadó hasta quedar entre los dos hombres.

Blaine y Kurt arrojaron el balón hacia atrás y adelante por un tiempo, tan infinitamente divertidos como Giselle seguía nadando en medio de ellos, tratando desesperadamente de atrapar la pelota.

—¡Vamos! —gritó, alzó una pequeña mano hasta el hombro de Kurt mientras él sostenía la pelota por encima de su cabeza. Kurt se rio y tiró la pelota hacia Blaine, provocando pucheros en Giselle mientras nadaba hacia su hermano.

Una vez que Blaine se lo devolvió, Kurt perdió a propósito, muy consciente de que la pelota cayó en el agua junto a él. Sin embargo, fingió estar completamente desorientado y miró a su alrededor con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Giselle aprovechó la oportunidad y agarró la pelota, agitándola encima de su cabeza triunfante.

—¡Gané! —rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Wow, ¡perdí totalmente esa pelota! —Kurt mantuvo la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, pero le devolvió la sonrisa a la niña—. Eres demasiado rápida para mí.

—¡Así es! —Giselle le sacó la lengua de nuevo y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Kurt, a las afueras de la piscina—. ¡Mira, el hombre de los helados está aquí!

En efecto, la camioneta blanca se estacionó fuera de la piscina y un anciano estaba entregando a los niños emocionados helado cuando sus padres le entregaban dinero.

—Blainey, ¿podemos tomar un helado? —Giselle soltó la pelota, perdiendo por completo el interés en el juego y nadó hacia su hermano tirando de su brazo—. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

—Está bien —Blaine rodó los ojos. Le dio un golpecito en la frente—. Ve por tu toalla y corre a buscar lo que quieras. Estaré ahí en un segundo para pagar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias! —Giselle saltó para plantarle un beso húmedo en la mejilla antes de salir de la piscina, obediente, envolviendo su colorida toalla alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo antes de correr hacia el camión de helados.

—¿Tú también quieres helado, Kurt? —Blaine miró al hombre de pelo castaño.

—¿Helado? Suena delicioso —Kurt asintió.

Blaine se rio de la emoción en la voz de Kurt y tomó su mano tirando de él fuera del agua.

Kurt cerró los dedos en torno a Blaine y le sonrió a la mirada inquisitiva que le brindó. Blaine bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y llevar a Kurt hacia el camión.

—Ese fue un bonito gesto —dijo después de unos momentos.

—¿Qué?

—Dejarla ganar. Fue muy lindo.

—¿Soy lindo? —Kurt se rio—. Ella es un amor. Tienes suerte de tenerla como hermana.

—Ella es perfecta —respondió Blaine, haciendo caso omiso de la primera parte de lo que dijo Kurt.

—¿Qué debo pedir? —Kurt entrecerró los ojos sobre las cabezas de los niños y miró a los diversos helados fotografiados. Todo lucía delicioso—. ¿Un sándwich de helado?

—Suena bien —murmuró Blaine. Vio la oscura y negra cabeza de Giselle y le puso una mano en el hombro, tomando su atención—. Dale a Kurt un sándwich de helado y para mí una paleta de hielo —le dijo, entregándole un billete.

—¡Espera, quiero una paleta también! —Kurt dijo rápidamente.

—Uh... bien. Giselle, dos paletas de hielo —Blaine se volvió para mirar a Kurt—. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Apuesto a que una paleta es mejor. Es por eso que la pediste, ¿no? —Kurt sonrió.

Blaine sonrió también e instintivamente apretó la mano de Kurt. Sintió algo frío y duro rosar su mano y miró hacia abajo. Con curiosidad levantó la mano de Kurt, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba sus dedos. La mitad superior de su dedo meñique estaba fría y brillante en aspecto, y era más pálida que el resto de su piel. Cuando lo tocó, se dio cuenta de que el dedo no se sentía como si estuviera cubierto por la piel, lo contrario, era como si estuviera hecho de plástico.

—Kurt, ¿qué es esto? —Blaine preguntó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido.

Kurt miró su mano y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Oh, no —dijo suavemente. Él apartó la mano de la de Blaine y sus ojos se oscurecieron con tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Blaine sonó alarmado. Los niños regresaron hacia la piscina, todos ellos lamiendo alegremente sus helados. Giselle se acercó a los dos hombres con un cono de helado en la boca y levantó dos paletas envueltas.

—Es que... estoy volviendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Volviendo a dónde? —sus ojos se desviaron hacia Giselle—. No te irás, ¿o sí Kurtie? —Ella lo agarró de su traje de baño y lo miró.

—No me voy todavía —le dijo amablemente, alisándole el pelo mojado de la frente. Él sonrió con aprecio y tomó las paletas, entregando una a Blaine—. Yo... he estado aquí desde hace una semana. No me queda mucho tiempo.

—¡No seas ridículo! —Blaine rio incómodamente—. Tienes un montón de tiempo. Falta mucho para luna llena. —Kurt sonrió con tristeza—. Entonces qué, ¿vas a… dar marcha atrás? —Blaine le preguntó con cautela, mirando a su hermana para asegurarse de que no entendiera.

—Esto sólo ha ocurrido un par de veces antes, así que realmente no lo sé —murmuró Kurt, curiosamente frotando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su dedo meñique izquierdo—. Pero sí, lentamente, estoy volviendo. No sucede demasiado, por lo general sólo un dedo o un trozo de piel... pero nunca he visto que esto suceda tan pronto. Cuando ocurrió antes, pasó cuando sólo me quedaban dos días para que termine.

Blaine tragó saliva. Un sentido de urgencia invadió su cuerpo y apretó la mano de Kurt tranquilizador. En realidad se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su alrededor; Kurt le hizo ver el mundo desde una perspectiva totalmente nueva, y el corazón de Blaine le dolía al imaginar la vida sin él.

—No te preocupes, Kurt —susurró—. No vas a volver. No voy a dejarte.

Giselle estaba mirando con curiosidad, sus ojos se encogieron y frunció los labios inadvertida por los dos. Estaba pensativa masticando su cono de helado, preguntándose si ella estaba imaginando cosas, ya que nunca había visto a su hermano actuando tan tierno con nadie, ni siquiera con antiguas novias que había tenido. Además de eso, Blaine miraba a Kurt de la misma manera que su padre, James, miraba a Elaine.

—Voy a la piscina —Giselle interrumpió el silencio mientras tragaba el último bocado de su helado y se volvió sobre sus talones.

—Estaremos allí en un segundo —Blaine murmuró mientras se iba. Volvió a mirar a Kurt, que estaba mirando al suelo con los ojos brillando ligeramente—. Hey —posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Kurt que le obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Kurt resopló.

—Este es el mejor momento que he tenido. Casi olvido que tengo que irme —Kurt dijo en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza para rozar el toque de Blaine—. No quiero irme.

—No te irás —afirmó Blaine.

—Blaine… —Kurt se cortó cuando su cabeza fue presionada contra el pecho de Blaine. Él parpadeó, confundido por un momento, pero suspiró y llevó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Blaine, devolviendo el abrazo—. Entonces tengo que encontrar a mi verdadero amor. Pero... tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez un mes no es suficiente tiempo para enamorarse. Tal vez voy estar maldito para siempre.

—Eso es mentira —susurró Blaine— vas a encontrar a alguien.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, aunque se mostró escéptico. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Blaine, cerrando los ojos. Sintió las manos de Blaine a lo largo de su espalda baja y se relajó aún más, respirando suavemente mientras trazaba patrones al azar a lo largo de la piel del otro chico. Sintió a Blaine estremecerse mientras su dedo plástico se arrastró por encima de su hombro.

Blaine pareció darse cuenta de que él y Kurt se habían envuelto en los brazos del otro durante un buen rato y se aclaró la garganta, tirando hacia atrás con la cara roja.

—Tenemos que volver. Si se ahoga Giselle, mi mamá me va a matar —se quejó Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y lentamente siguió a Blaine hacia la piscina. Con un sentimiento de temor, volvió a mirar hacia abajo justo a su lado, y sus cejas se elevaron.

Estaba viendo cosas, ¿o en realidad su dedo meñique había vuelto a la normalidad? Podría haber jurado que antes estaba cubierto de plástico hasta el nudillo, pero ahora había piel otra vez. Tragó saliva con su corazón golpeando en su cabeza. Miró a Blaine abriendo los labios. Se sacudió el pelo mojado de la cara y se estremeció cuando una brisa acarició su piel mojada.

—¿Eres tú, Blaine? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Blaine miró por encima del hombro.

—... No —respondió Kurt vacilante, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Miró su mano y luego de vuelta a Blaine. Se envolvió lentamente con sus brazos deseando que en lugar de los suyos fueran los de Blaine.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron poco a poco hacia Quinn, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su rostro fuera reemplazado por el de Blaine.

**8888888888888**

Blaine cortó cuidadosamente las orillas del sándwich antes de ponerlo en un plato y empujarlo hacia Giselle.

Estaba sentada en el mostrador, de vuelta en el apartamento de Sam, balanceando sus piernas sobre la silla. Ella agarró con impaciencia su sándwich de pavo y de inmediato empezó a comer.

—La natación hace hambre, ¿eh? —Blaine se rio de su manera descuidada de comer y recogió las orillas, tirándolas a la basura.

—Uh-huh —dijo Giselle distraídamente. La ducha estaba en marcha con Kurt dentro de ella deshaciéndose de todo el cloro de su pelo. Ella podía oír el golpeteo del agua contra el azulejo—. Blainey, ¿te gusta Kurt?

—¿Eh? Claro que me agrada.

—No, quiero decir, ¿te gusta de verdad?

Blaine se rio un poco.

—Giselle, es un chico.

—¿Y? —Giselle dio otro mordisco a su sándwich—. Mamá tiene amigos que son una pareja gay.

Blaine dejó de reír y le dio una mirada extraña, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, lo conozco desde hace una semana. Incluso si yo fuera gay, que no lo soy por cierto, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de enamorarme de él en tan sólo una semana?

Giselle se burló.

—¿Por qué es importante el tiempo? ¡En las películas se enamoran en un día!

—La vida real es diferente.

—Creo que lo amas —dijo tercamente—. Vi cómo lo mirabas.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo lo miraba, señorita?

Giselle puso el sándwich en el plato y se enderezó poniendo los codos sobre el mostrador acercándose más. Ella pegó sus labios y sus ojos se agrandaron brillando en una expresión de ojos saltones. Su expresión fue claramente exagerada y ella se rio cuando el dedo de Blaine se asomó en su cara.

—Sé que definitivamente no se veía de esa manera —se echó a reír.

—¡Pero aun así —Insistió Giselle—. Me recordó mucho a como papá mira a mamá.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y tiró de uno de los rizos negros de Giselle.

—Eres un poco romántica, ¿no crees?

—¡Te vi abrazándolo! —Giselle ignoró su pregunta. Ella sonrió mientras Blaine enmudeció como un muerto—. Blainey y Kurtie sentados en un coche. Están desnudos, oh sí, lo están —cantó.

Blaine gimió.

—Giselle, ni siquiera sabes lo que las personas hacen cuando están desnudos. Así que tranquila y termina tu sándwich.

Giselle puso mala cara. Era cierto que ella realmente no sabía mucho sobre eso, lo que era perfectamente normal en un niño de diez años de edad. Así que se calló y volvió a su sándwich, lamiendo sus dedos una vez que terminó.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde irá Kurt? —Ella preguntó, saltando de su silla para llevar su plato vacío al fregadero.

—Kurt no irá a ninguna parte —dijo Blaine con firmeza—. Estoy seguro de ello.

Oyó que el agua en el baño terminó y tragó ante la imagen mental de Kurt pisando las baldosas del suelo, desnudo, con el cuerpo chorreando. Sacudió la cabeza y golpeó con los dedos sobre el mostrador, mirando los rizos de Giselle rebotando mientras se dirigía a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá.

En el baño, Kurt estaba envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se peinaba su castaño cabello con los dedos, exprimiendo el exceso de agua. Una vez que terminó, miró sus manos cuidadosamente, asegurándose que el plástico de su dedo había desaparecido por completo.

No entendía mucho sobre la magia maniquí, pero supuso que su pequeña transformación le estaba diciendo algo importante. Su verdadero amor estaba cerca.

El corazón de Kurt se llenó de esperanza y sonrió a su reflejo, delicadamente cepillando de su pelo. Tal vez las cosas podrían resultar diferente esta vez. Tal vez por fin iba a encontrar a la persona que rompería el ciclo.

Simplemente no podía figurarse quién podría ser.

**Prisioners, en cuanto pueda respondo las preguntas que me han hecho en twitter y por MP =)**

**Los quiero, Gracias por leer 3**


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Hola Prisioners! Antes que nada pido una ENORME disculpa por no actualizar ayer =( pero estoy en mi último parcial y no tengo nada tiempo con tareas, trabajos, exámenes etc. **

**Espero les guste este capitulo =D**

**Sin más..**

**ENJOY!**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CAPITULO 6**

—¿Te gusta? —Kurt se dio la vuelta sosteniendo sus brazos fuera de su cuerpo, con sus cejas arqueadas.

Blaine le echó una mirada y se echó a reír, haciendo que el otro chico gimiera y lanzara una almohada hacia él.

—¡Basta! —Kurt chilló ruborizado y se sacó la corbata del cuello y se la lanzó a Blaine.

Kurt se estaba preparando para una cita a ciegas. Después de la mini-crisis con el dedo plástico, Blaine había sido invadido por un nuevo sentido de urgencia y estaba decidido a encontrarle a Kurt su verdadero amor. Así que allí estaban el viernes por la noche, en la habitación de Blaine. Kurt vestía un buen traje de primera cita, y había intentado ponerse una corbata. Intentado.

—Aquí —negando con la cabeza lentamente, Blaine se levantó de su silla y cogió la corbata que había caído al suelo cerca de sus pies. Estaba atada en un nudo extraño mostrando el pobre intento de Blaine. Se tomó un tiempo para desanudarla y obtener de nuevo su forma regular.

—Yo no creo que seas del tipo que lleva corbata, no es lo mismo que un corbatín —Kurt murmuró mientras Blaine se paró frente a él. Pasó la tela alrededor de su cuello y debajo de la camisa.

—No lo soy —Blaine respondió con suavidad—. Pero hay mucho más en mí de lo que crees.

Los labios de Kurt se abrieron y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de calor del aliento de Blaine hacia su cuello mientras el otro se inclinaba hacia delante para ajustar la corbata. Claro, estaba desigual y torpemente hecha, pero cuando Kurt abrió los ojos y vio su reflejo, su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Blaine? —Kurt comenzó a meterse con su pelo, agarrando un cepillo de la mesita de noche antes de peinar su cabello castaño.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Es bonita? —el cepillo se enredó en una maraña y Kurt frunció el ceño, sintiendo un mechón de pelo hecho nudo mientras obligaba al cepillo a pasar a través de él de todas formas.

—Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

—¿Iremos al parque?

—No, van a ir a cenar. Te voy a recoger en el parque después, ¿recuerdas? —Blaine negó con la cabeza, mirando a Kurt en el espejo—. Voy a estar esperando en uno de los bancos, así que apenas termines te vas para allá y me encuentras. Y aquí —abrió un cajón y sacó su billetera buscando en ella— paga por ella —añadió, colocando varios billetes en la mano de Kurt.

Kurt miró el fajo de billetes y le sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

Blaine hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo céntrate en la cita, ¿de acuerdo? No te olvides de todo lo que te he enseñado.

Kurt frunció el ceño, sintiendo el papel arrugándose ligeramente en su mano.

—Yo he sido una carga tan pesada, Blaine... Me siento mal, teniendo más dinero tuyo.

Blaine suspiró.

—Kurt, por favor. No hay precio que valga para hacer que te quedes.

Un rubor bastante obvio cruzó el rostro pálido de Kurt y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, empujando el dinero en su bolsillo. Pasó el cepillo por el pelo un par de veces más, paseando los ojos de vez en cuando en Blaine a través del espejo, y a continuación, dejó el cepillo sobre el buró y se dio la vuelta.

—Estoy listo.

**8888888888888**

Kurt llegó al restaurante temprano y jugueteó con anticipación, mordiéndose el labio mientras se paseaba alrededor de la entrada. La anfitriona le miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro, con ganas de decirle que se quedara quieto durante unos minutos.

—... ¿Kurt?

Kurt se volvió cuando una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos. Sus labios se abrieron mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Quinn.

—Hey —le echó los brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello, presionando un beso en la mejilla—. No pensé que serías tú.

—Blaine tampoco me lo dijo —Kurt movió el pie nervioso, mirando brevemente por encima del hombro como si estuviera esperando que el adolescente de gel estuviera allí.

—Bueno, ¡te ves adorable! —ella se rio, tirando de la corbata.

Kurt sintió la tela apretándose alrededor de su cuello y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. Había tenido mariposas antes de la cita, la mayoría por nervios, pero ahora todo su entusiasmo se desvaneció. En los últimos días, Kurt había llegado a confiar en Blaine cada vez más y recordó lo que había dicho acerca de Quinn. Algo en su ser no era tan agradable...

—Kurt, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? —Kurt parpadeó.

—Has estado mirando afuera por unos minutos... ¿estás enfermo?

—Estoy bien —Kurt tragó. Se aclaró la garganta, recordando lo que Blaine le había enseñado—. Te ves bien —dijo con frialdad, señalando el bonito vestido negro de Quinn. Él la miró a la cara esperando su reacción, contento de ver que estaba sonriendo ante el cumplido. Pero sus labios retrocedieron hacia el ceño fruncido cuando realmente miró su cara.

Ella había sido generosa con su maquillaje y su piel estaba apelmazada con polvo en un tono que era más ligero que su tono de piel real. Su rubor se encontraba en un color frambuesa feo, y la sombra de ojos brillaba en sus párpados de manera extraña. La parte más repugnante era su brillo de labios. No es que sus labios no fueran gruesos, pero se había excedido y untado más sobre el labio superior creando un efecto horrible de un labio más regordete. Lo peor es que la mayoría de su labial se encontraba en las comisuras de la boca.

Una vez que se sentaron a la mesa y pidieron aperitivos, Kurt vio con asombro y espanto como Quinn delicadamente cogió el tenedor, pinchó un poco de ensalada, y lo dirigió hacia la boca. Él observaba, esperando a que ella se ahogara con su brillo labial pero se sorprendió un poco cuando tal cosa no sucedió.

—Veo que estás mirando mis labios —dijo ella tímidamente, dándole un pequeño guiño—. Yo no beso en la primera cita.

Kurt casi se atragantó con la lechuga que había estado tragando. No quería pensar en su boca estando cerca de sus labios, aquellos labios que se ahogaban en una capa de gel brillante, llenos de colágeno.

Tal idea no se le ocurrió a Kurt, pero la verdad era que Quinn en realidad parecía bastante bonita. Pero a medida que la belleza está en el ojo de quien la mira, Kurt, que en realidad no quería estar en la cita, sólo se podía fijar en los peores detalles.

En algún momento de la noche, una vez que estaban en el postre, Kurt comenzó a darse cuenta de lo horrible que había sido. Quinn era absolutamente perfecta, bonita, elegante, ingeniosa, y le hizo sonreír.

Pero aun así no quería estar allí.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí?, pensó, mirando el mantel de seda mientras Quinn hablaba de su viaje al Caribe el verano pasado. Por unos momentos, Kurt se preguntó por qué no podía gustarle Quinn de la forma en que debería. Él sabía que no era ella, ya que seguramente era el sueño de algún otro chico, quizás más, y llegó a la terrible conclusión de que estaba destinado a una vida sin amor, y quedarse como un maniquí.

—Kurt, ¿estás bien? —Quinn se había dado cuenta de que su cita estaba contrayendo una mirada sombría en su rostro.

—Estoy bien —Kurt gruñó, tirando de su mano cuando Quinn puso la suya encima. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de excusa—. Acabo de recordar... que tenía que reunirme con Blaine hace unos quince minutos.

Quinn se sintió un poco rechazada, sobre todo después de que Kurt había retirado la mano. Ella suspiró y se enderezó.

—Entonces supongo que no deberías hacerlo esperar —sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Kurt se despidió de ella sacando el dinero de su bolsillo. Lo dejó caer sobre la mesa y prácticamente salió corriendo del restaurante ignorando las miradas que recibía. Le preocupaba que si se hubiera quedado en esa cita por más tiempo, podría haberse asfixiado.

La verdad era que Blaine no iba a reunirse con él sino dentro de una hora entera, así que Kurt caminó lentamente hacia el parque preguntándose cómo iba a pasar el tiempo. Suspirando, miró a sus pies mientras lo guiaban a través del camino de ladrillo y árboles.

Esta parte del parque era la más bonita. Había árboles por todas partes y se cernían sobre él, pero no en una especie de manera amenazante. Inclinó la mandíbula hacia arriba mirando el cielo nocturno. Por alguna razón esperaba ver una luna llena, pero la luna era un simple trozo de esta noche, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Miró la luna que cayó sobre él en los últimos rayos de hojas gruesas.

—¡Kurt!

Kurt jadeó y saltó, girando alrededor.

—¡B-Blaine! —corrió hacia la voz viendo el gel familiar y abrazó a Blaine. Tantas emociones corrían a través de él, se sentía como si fuera a salir volando si no se agarraba de algo.

—No ha ido mal, ¿verdad? —Blaine curvó un brazo alrededor del otro chico, con su mano libre para tirar suavemente del pelo de Kurt que le obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—La cita estuvo bien —Kurt suspiró poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine, aún en sus brazos—. Yo sólo... Yo no la amo, Blainey. No la amo y no puedo hacerlo.

Blaine hizo una mueca de simpatía y acarició lentamente el cabello de Kurt.

—Te encontraremos a alguien, Kurt. Sólo... no hay que forzarlo.

—No puedo hacer esto, Blaine —Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies que estaban en medio de Blaine—. No es posible encontrar el amor verdadero en un mes. Espera... ¿Blaine?

—¿Sí? —la frente de Blaine se frunció con preocupación, con las manos en los hombros del otro chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Kurt alzó una ceja, tirando un poco hacia atrás para ver la cara de Blaine bajo la luz de la luna delgada. Si no hubiera sido por las farolas, no habría sido capaz de ver el rostro del otro en absoluto. Pero bajo todas las sombras, había una cierta oscuridad, cierta sombra proyectada hacia el rostro del pelinegro que era muy halagadora. Kurt no podía apartar los ojos de él.

—Sólo paseaba por el parque —Blaine sonrió, deslizando una mano hasta la cadera de Kurt, apretándolo.

—¿En la oscuridad? ¿Sólo tú?

—No estoy solo ahora, ¿verdad?

Kurt se rio de eso. Había salido de los brazos de Blaine y sin decir palabra comenzaron a caminar por el camino estrecho de lado a lado.

Cuando Kurt se quedó inmóvil y silbó, agachándose y agarrando su cuello, el corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué te sucede? —se arrodilló frente al otro chico, sosteniendo sus hombros.

—Es... mi cuello —dijo Kurt entre dientes, gimiendo.

Blaine frunció el ceño, tiró rápidamente la corbata aflojándola y se apresuró a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior de la camisa de Kurt. Sacó el cuello hacia abajo, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la piel de la base del cuello de Kurt que se extendía por encima de su clavícula. La piel ahora era un parche de plástico, frío, duro y brillante bajo la luz tenue.

—Duele —Kurt susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Nunca me había lastimado antes —sus dedos tanteaban por la piel afectada y se quejó en voz alta cuando Blaine le agarró la mano, apartándola.

—Cálmate —dijo el hombre con rizos en voz baja, tratando de calmar a ambos en el suelo. Estaba débil y su corazón se sentía como si se hubiera partido en dos, Kurt atrapado entre dos seres físicos—. Vas a estar bien.

—No —Kurt negó con la cabeza, aspirando con fuerza—. Es que... me duele tanto. Ojalá pudiera irme ahora, irme de una vez.

—No digas esas cosas —Blaine gruñó, apretando la mano de Kurt más de lo previsto. Al ver que estaba haciendo daño al otro chico aún más, soltó su mano y en su lugar le acarició la parte intacta de su cuello, pasando lentamente su dedo pulgar sobre la piel caliente—. Relájate. Ya se irá, pasó lo mismo con el dedo.

Como Kurt no dejaba de lloriquear, Blaine cerró el espacio entre sus cuerpos presionando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt, poniendo sus brazos detrás de él. Kurt se tensó por un momento antes de dejar escapar un pequeño sollozo y devolverle el abrazo. Lentamente se meció adelante y atrás, envuelto uno con el otro.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —la voz de Kurt era apagada, con la boca apretada contra el hombro de Blaine.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Tratarme tan bien. Ni siquiera me conoces.

Blaine frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. La verdad no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

—Yo... no lo sé. No quiero que te lastimen. Ver que sufres me hace daño, también. Ni siquiera sé por qué coño.

Suena como si estuvieras enamorado, una voz en el fondo de la mente de Kurt le animó para que pronunciara las palabras en voz alta, pero no se atrevió. Tragó saliva y apretó su agarre. Abrió la boca y se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, extendiendo su mano contra su cuello. El dolor había disminuido.

—Se ha ido —dijo con cuidado, evitando la mirada de Blaine. Su cara se sentía caliente, especialmente por el último pensamiento que había tenido.

Blaine tiró suavemente de la camisa de Kurt de nuevo y negó con la cabeza mirando la piel.

—¿Pero no te duele?

—No.

—Entonces tal vez no... se propagará más. Tal vez se te pasará —Blaine tragó saliva, consciente de que se estaba dirigiendo al plástico como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad. En cierto sentido lo era. Dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, Blaine se puso de pie con las manos hacia Kurt—. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por un rato más? —Kurt apretó su brazo—. Es tan hermoso.

—No hay problema —Blaine sonrió débilmente, un poco sorprendido cuando Kurt enlazó sus brazos juntos, entrelazando sus manos. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo, el gesto parecía natural. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo más al plástico en el cuello de Kurt y suspiró tristemente, chocando su hombro con el de Kurt conforme fueron caminando.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo Prisioners! Espero les haya gustado =D **

**Me siento tan mal por Kurt =( el solo quiere encontrar al amor de su vida.**

**¡Nos leemos mañana! Un beso 3**


	7. Capitulo 7

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CAPITULO 7**

Los días pasaban y pasaban. Blaine creció acostumbrado a despertar con una o dos extremidades entumecidas, ya que Kurt solía dormir parcialmente encima de él. No le importaba sin embargo, como tampoco le importaba el hecho de seguir respondiendo preguntas sobre cosas aparentemente sin sentido.

Lo único que le importaba era aquella parte plástica en el cuello de Kurt. En algunas mañanas, se despertaba con sus brazos alrededor del otro joven, con su rostro ubicado en el plástico frío y siempre era un duro despertar, una dura confrontación a la realidad.

Antes de darse cuenta, era la noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Quinn, cerca de tres semanas desde que se habían topado con ella en el parque. La mano de Blaine apretó con fuerza la de Kurt mientras se abrían camino a través de la vecindad.

—Estas casas son tan agradables —dijo Kurt al del gel —. ¿Solías vivir aquí? ¿Junto a Quinn?

—Sí. Pero eso fue cuando vivía con mi padre. Cuando él y mi mamá se divorciaron, mi mamá y yo nos mudamos a una casa mucho más pequeña.

—Siento lo de tus padres —Kurt murmuró. Afuera estaba oscuro, pero las calles se quedaron brillantes gracias a las luces que salían de las casas. Blaine levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y se estremeció, la luna estaba casi en un círculo completo a excepción de una pequeña porción cortada de la misma.

—Está bien —Blaine respondió distraídamente. Estaba mirando a la luna con temor, sabiendo que estaban con poco tiempo. Estaban a escasos días de que todo termine y Blaine instintivamente tomó a Kurt más cerca de él, colocándolo a su lado—. Ellos no eran el uno para el otro, supongo.

—¿Y cómo es ella con tu padrastro? ¿Son el uno para el otro?

—Sí, están bien.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo bien?

—No lo sé, Kurt —suspiró Blaine. Sólo unas pocas casas más y estarían en la fiesta—. Ellos se llevan muy bien y todo, pero no sé si son almas gemelas. Quiero decir, si lo piensas bien, puedes encontrar el amor y la felicidad con un montón de gente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —el ceño de Kurt se arrugó y miró hacia Blaine con incredulidad.

—No creo que haya sólo una persona que sea adecuada para uno. Mi madre podría haber terminado contenta con mi padre si ella se lo hubiera propuesto. Ella es feliz con James, pero puedo nombrar otros tres hombres con los que podría haber estado casada y feliz.

—¿No crees que sólo tenemos un amor verdadero?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si eso fuera cierto, entonces nadie se enamoraría. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si dos personas son uno para el otro pero viven en diferentes países? ¿Entonces quiere decir que el destino y la suerte controlan nuestras vidas más que cualquier otra cosa? Yo no lo creo.

Kurt se mordió los labios y se quedó mirando el asfalto debajo de él, pensando en lo que el pelinegro estaba diciendo. Había sufrido la maldición con la creencia de que había una persona perfecta para él, y él encontraría a esa persona durante uno de sus despertares. Siempre había esperado por uno, pero si lo que Blaine estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces él sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

**88888888888**

Cualquier contemplación más que tenía sobre el tema fue interrumpida cuando llegaron a la casa más grande de la calle. Estaba cercado y Kurt pudo oír fuerte música Hip-hop desde el patio trasero.

—Bienvenido a tu primera fiesta de adolescentes —Blaine sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la cerca, tirando de un Kurt totalmente impresionado.

Quinn tenía una piscina en su patio trasero, por lo que la mayoría de los asistentes estaban semidesnudos. Decenas de vacas flacas, las chicas con curvas en bikini bailando al ritmo de la música provocativa, algunas incluso frotándose descaradamente contra algunos de los hombres en la fiesta.

—Oh, Dios —Kurt se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos cuando dos chicas se agarraron entre sí y comenzaron a besarse. Varios chicos se reunieron a su alrededor y gritaron frenéticamente.

—No es gran cosa —Blaine se echó a reír, más divertido por el shock de Kurt que por las chicas—. Ahí está Quinn. ¿Por qué no vas a darle el regalo?

Blaine posó una mano en la espalda de Kurt y el chico de pelo castaño le sacó la lengua. Con la bolsa brillante apretada en su mano, se dirigió a la cumpleañera.

—Oh, hey Kurt —Quinn le sonrió, mirándolo amablemente sorprendida mientras sostenía su regalo—. No debiste.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Kurt sonrió con frialdad. Miró por encima del hombro para ver a Blaine hablando con una de las chicas que había visto besando a otra chica. Frunció el ceño cuando la chica puso una mano sobre su hombro y se inclinó hacia su oreja con sus labios moviéndose cuando ella le dijo algo que lo hizo reír.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy... bien —dijo Kurt distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar con cuidado a Blaine y la chica, su expresión se endureció a medida que pasaban los minutos.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cuello?

Eso llamó la atención de Kurt. Se enfrentó a Quinn y rio nerviosamente poniendo una mano sobre el plástico.

—Es... es... una reacción alérgica —dijo Kurt riendo tontamente—. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo mucha sed. ¿Puedo tomar algo, por favor?

—Oh... claro —Quinn arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, tratando de ver el cuello más allá de sus dedos. Ella señaló—. Las bebidas están allí.

—Gracias —Kurt, manteniendo su mano en su lugar, se dirigió a donde le señaló y más allá del resto de la multitud, tratando de mantener su mente fuera de su cuello y fuera de Blaine con esa chica bonita envuelta a su alrededor. Con un suspiro, se acercó a una mesa que sostenía un tazón lleno de ponche de frutas y varios vasos de plástico. Recogiendo la cuchara, se sirvió un poco de jugo y se bebió la mitad de la copa de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca al probar algo amargo. Chasqueó los labios, todavía saboreando lo dulce y lo amargo.

Al llegar a la conclusión de que la bebida no había satisfecho su sed, se sirvió otra taza.

Cuatro o cinco copas más tarde, Kurt se balanceaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose por qué todo parecía tan confuso. Unos chicos ebrios se acercaron a él obviamente pensando que era una mujer, y uno de ellos lo invitó a bailar.

—¿Por qué no? —Kurt se rio, poniendo su vaso sobre la mesa. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies, pero el otro hombre lo ayudó a levantarse, riendo. El nombre del tipo era Lucas, tenía el pelo grueso marrón, anchos hombros y una sonrisa que se inclinaba hacia la izquierda.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kurt estaba bailando como esas chicas que había visto la primera vez que entró a la fiesta. Anteriormente pensaba que esas chicas eran unas descaradas e indecentes, pero ahora no parecía tener ningún problema con ello.

—¡Kurt! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Kurt y Lucas volvieron para ver a Blaine de pie detrás de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

Lucas miró a Kurt con escepticismo.

—... ¿Kurt?

—Ese soy yo —dijo Kurt arrastrando las palabras, balanceándose una vez que no tuvo esos brazos fuertes para apoyarlo.

—¿Eres un chico?-

¿Acaso no lo notaba?

—Sí, él es un chico —replicó Blaine. Lucas miró a Kurt una vez más y se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se alejaba de nuevo con sus amigos para reírse de lo que acaba de suceder—. Jodido idiota —Blaine silbó. Se volvió hacia Kurt arrugando la frente—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué? —Kurt preguntó con ojos legañosos, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. La canción tecno fuerte que sonaba parecía amplificarse en su cabeza y empezó a mecerse al ritmo de la misma, a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¡Casi follas con ese tipo! —Blaine gritó.

—... ¿Yo qué?

Blaine levantó las manos en el aire, listo para darse por vencido. Echó un vistazo a Kurt, cuyos ojos estaban entrecerrados y fuera de foco. Gimió—. Estás borracho, ¿no es así?

—... ¿Lo estoy?

—¿Por qué demonios has bebido? —esta vez Blaine gritó más fuerte.

—Yo... yo sólo tomé de golpe.

—¡Mierda! ¿No lo sabes? ¡Siempre hay alguien que le pone piquete al ponche!

—Bueno, ¿cómo diablos iba a saber? —Kurt hablaba lentamente, sus palabras borrosas y pegadas, pero aun así sonó enfadado. Blaine abrió los ojos ante la maldición que había soltado Kurt. Nunca antes lo había hecho—. Jamás he estado en un lugar como éste, es mi primera... joder, todo desde que te conocí ha sido mi primer todo.

Blaine se relajó un poco ante esas palabras y observó el rostro de Kurt con una mirada de ablandamiento. Suspiró y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándose.

La música tecno se detuvo y una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. Los asistentes a la fiesta, la mayoría de las chicas, todos gritaron y empezaron a buscar parejas para bailar. Kurt tarareaba en voz baja, sus ojos se cerraron con la cara inclinada hacia el hombro de Blaine y se tambaleó ligeramente, suspirando felizmente.

Por instinto, Blaine puso la otra mano en la cintura de Kurt y se balanceó con él mientras la música seguía sonando. Fue una danza difícil, por decir lo menos, ya que Blaine estaba guiando a Kurt en un círculo mientras que el segundo estaba medio desmayado sobre su pecho.

—¿Blainey?

—¿Hmm? —Blaine puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt, hundiendo los dedos en los sedosos mechones castaños.

—Lo siento por bailar con ese tipo.

—Está bien, Kurt.

—Sabes que no me gusta en absoluto.

—Está bien.

—Me gustas.

Soltó Kurt pero lo dijo en voz tan baja y tan torpe que Blaine no las escuchó.

—Lo siento por haberte gritado —Blaine murmuró, apretando su agarre ligeramente.

Pensando que había sido sacudido, Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cerrando los párpados con tanta fuerza que empezaron a doler.

—Estoy cansado —susurró el chico de pelo castaño.

—Le preguntaré a Quinn si podemos descansar. Creo que dijo que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad...

Kurt no tenía la fuerza para decirle que eso no era lo que quiso decir.

**88888888888888**

Por el tiempo que le tomó a Blaine encontrar a Quinn y obtener su permiso para tomar una siesta en uno de los dormitorios de invitados, Kurt se había dormido en una silla de plástico. Blaine echó una mirada a él y se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió al chico más alto en sus brazos y lo llevó a la casa con facilidad, sorprendido de lo ligero que era.

—Aquí —Quinn lo llevó por las escaleras que conducían a un pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas. Abrió uno de ellos e hizo un gesto hacia la cama, dando a Blaine una cálida sonrisa—. Lo siento por ese golpe.

—Está bien —murmuró Blaine llevando a Kurt hacia la cama. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante con Kurt aún en sus brazos y puso al otro chico contra el colchón, inclinado sobre él mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca de sus rostros hasta que sintió el aleteo de unas pestañas contra su mejilla. Miró hacia abajo, sonriendo al ver los ojos cristal de Kurt devolviéndole la mirada.

Muy lentamente, Kurt ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba justo a nivel de la boca de Blaine y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Fue tan breve, tan suave, que Blaine apenas creyó que sucedió. Observó a Kurt un poco confundido, y la belleza de pelo castaño le sonrió antes de volverse sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

Blaine se irguió, con su estómago revolviéndose gratamente. Se llevó una mano a la boca preguntándose si lo había imaginado todo.

Kurt se veía tan inocente, una sonrisa pequeña decoraba sus labios con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro estaba sobre su estómago. Su pelo castaño se desplegaba sobre la almohada y su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente. Su boca se abrió y dejó escapar un suspiro, girando hacia un lado cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Blaine lo miró durante varios minutos, se transportó de nuevo a la realidad cuando el sonido de fuertes salpicaduras y gritos llegaron a la sala. Cerró la ventana antes de volver al borde de la cama. Se agachó y tiró de los zapatos de Kurt con movimientos suaves para que no se despertara.

Al retirar su zapato izquierdo, sintió que su corazón se hundía cuando vio un trozo de plástico en el tobillo. Tragó saliva y levantó el dobladillo del pantalón de Kurt, consternado al ver aún más manchas de plástico esparcidas a lo largo de su pálida piel.

Tocó un pedazo de plástico, sintiendo la dura superficie fría. Kurt se movió en su sueño y Blaine tomó su mano, suspirando. Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba casi negro y se preguntó qué hora sería. Una oleada de cansancio lo venció y se arrastró sobre Kurt, acostándose a su lado en la cama.

Blaine vio una manta pulcramente doblada a los pies de la cama y la colocó sobre los dos, volviéndose hacia el rostro de Kurt. Estaba respirando suavemente, y Blaine pudo ver sus ojos moviéndose detrás de sus párpados.

—Me pregunto qué estarás soñando —murmuró, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello justo en el plástico. Hizo una mueca mientras sus dedos se arrastraron sobre la superficie lisa y cerró los ojos, manteniendo su mano ahí.

Kurt estaba soñando con Blaine.

**Awwww que lindo 3**

**Nos quedan solo dos capítulos más y el epílogo! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo 3**

**Nos leemos =D**


	8. Capitulo 8

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CAPITULO 8**

Kurt dejó escapar un gemido suave y lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiéndose muy cálido y relajado para hacer otro intento por despertar. Su visión se aclaró y lo primero que vio fue un rostro cerca del suyo.

Era fácil reconocer a Blaine así que Kurt ronroneó y se acurrucó más cerca hasta que se puso rígido. Los brazos de Blaine se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo casi posesivamente. Claro que habían estado durmiendo juntos en la cama del de gel durante casi un mes, y por lo general siempre despertaban en unas posiciones menos que inocentes, pero esta mañana fue algo diferente.

Cualquier conocimiento del lenguaje corporal dejó saber a Kurt que esta mañana su posición tenía un toque de intimidad. La cabeza de Blaine se inclinaba hacia Kurt, sus piernas se enredaron en él y sus brazos lo estaban apresando fuertemente. Kurt se mordió el labio y se acomodó dentro de la trampa de Blaine cuando un latido sordo golpeó detrás de sus ojos.

Algo sobre una jaqueca como Blaine lo llamaba. Kurt nunca había consumido ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica antes, así que prometió que anoche iba a ser su primera y su última. Gimió, presionando su frente contra la de Blaine.

Se acordó de cuando llegaron a la fiesta, recordaba la alberca; recordó bailar con Blaine y recordó besarlo...

Un rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Kurt mientras recordaba el momento casto de afecto que había compartido con Blaine. Él había llegado a este cuarto con ayuda de Blaine, lo acostó sobre la cama y había estado tan cerca que pensó que iba a cerrar la distancia por un momento. Casi deseaba que el momento hubiera durado más tiempo, pero no había tenido tanto control sobre su cuerpo, entonces.

—Eres tú, ¿no es así? —Kurt susurró, presionando los dedos en el gelificado cabello de Blaine.

—¿Kurt? —las pestañas de Blaine revolotearon y gimió suavemente. Kurt frunció el ceño mientras el otro hombre se echó hacia atrás y se arqueó en la cama, estirándose mientras gemía—. Mierda. ¿Qué hora es?

—Eres tú, Blaine.

—¿Hmm? —Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados. Kurt le miraba con sus ojos cristal, casi triste—. ¿Qué soy yo?

En vez de responder, Kurt curvó las piernas hacia sí mismo y miró a su regazo, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Kurt? —Blaine insistió, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt.

Kurt ignoró la mirada de Blaine. El dolor en su cabeza, el remolino nauseabundo en su estómago, la luz casi cegadora de la habitación… se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra los de Blaine.

Blaine se despertó al instante. Hizo un ruido sordo y un chasquido de sus labios producido mientras se separaba haciendo eco a través de la habitación.

El rojo de la cara de Kurt se profundizó, pero no apartó la mirada. Se quedó mirando insistentemente a Blaine con el corazón palpitante, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Él no estaba muy contento.

—Debemos irnos —Blaine murmuró, ya saliendo de la cama—. Quinn no nos quiere aquí por mucho tiempo.

Su corazón se rompió y Kurt contuvo las lágrimas mientras el plástico en su cuello parecía avanzar lentamente hacia el nacimiento del cabello, resistió el deseo de rascarse y asintió con rigidez, balanceando las piernas fuera de la cama después de Blaine.

**8888888888**

El camino a casa fue más que incómodo y cuando llegaron por fin, Kurt se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

—Blaine, por favor. Estoy enamorado de ti. Dime que me amas, también. No, no, eso suena ridículo. Hum... Blainey… no, no lo llames así. Blaine, creo que eres mi verdadero amor. No... Eso suena estúpido —Kurt suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Había estado sentado sin hacer nada en la habitación de Blaine en la parte frontal del espejo, ensayando lo que quería decir.

Todo su ser se dividió en dos. La primera parte se alegró mucho; por fin había encontrado a alguien que amaba de verdad. Todo sobre Blaine parecía apelar a él, desde el movimiento de su caminar hasta la modesta fragancia masculina que cubría sus almohadas. La segunda parte sin embargo, estaba consternado. Seguramente Blaine no lo quería de vuelta en su cama.

Pero sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Tragando saliva, Kurt se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta sólo para toparse con la persona a la que tanto quería hablar y quería evitar.

—Blaine —gritó, limpiando la suciedad invisible de su camisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—... Es mi habitación —Blaine lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Kurt suspiró, sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca.

—Lo siento.

—Sólo quería hacerte saber que mi mamá me tiene que dejar a Giselle de nuevo. Estaré de vuelta pronto. Tal vez pueda llevarlos a algún lugar divertido otra vez.

—Está bien —Kurt asintió.

—Bueno... nos vemos —Blaine se volvió para irse, pero sintió una mano en su muñeca y se dio la vuelta mirando a Kurt.

—No te vayas —Kurt dijo en voz baja—. Yo... yo... Blaine, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?

—La fiesta de Quinn pasó anoche.

—¿Y recuerdas lo que pasó esta mañana?

Blaine maldijo mentalmente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Había estado temiendo el momento en que Kurt hablara sobre los dos besos cortos que habían compartido. Él no sabía qué pensar de ellos y estaba orando porque Kurt no esperara que fuera su verdadero amor. Su estómago hizo algunos giros cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Kurt.

—Debería irme —Blaine murmuró, sintiéndose como un cobarde justo como se había sentido esa mañana cuando había ignorado el beso de Kurt.

—Por favor, Blaine. Yo te am…

—¡No digas eso, Kurt! —dijo Blaine con más fuerza de lo que pretendía.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti! —pero Kurt gritó también, sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba el dobladillo de la camisa de Blaine.

—No. No lo estás.

—Sí, sí lo estoy. Por favor, yo…

—No puedes estar enamorado de mí —dijo Blaine con calma, a pesar de que quería arrancarse el pelo en la frustración y la ira—. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Yo sé mucho de ti —Kurt resopló, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que temblara—. Sé que estás preocupado. Sé que amas a tu familia y a tus amigos. Sé que trabajas en la tienda de David gratis porque lo ves como un padre. Sé que te gusta Giselle como te gustaría que fuera tu hija. Sé que te gusta tomar paseos por el parque, que te gusta bailar. Sé que actúas tan duro y lejano porque sólo estás asustado.

—No tengo miedo —Blaine no podía mantener la compostura durante tanto tiempo—. Yo sólo... no soy el adecuado para ti. Tú no eres el adecuado para mí.

Kurt sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Soltó la camisa de Blaine y volvió a sentarse en la cama con la cabeza inclinada sobre su regazo mientras se estremecía. Tenía una sensación de frío hielo a pesar de que la ventana abierta permitía una cálida brisa de verano para acariciarlo.

—Entonces me iré —Kurt habló por el miedo, por la derrota—. Me iré muy pronto, Blaine.

Poco a poco extendió su brazo hacia Blaine y éste se encogió. El brazo de Kurt, desde el codo hasta la muñeca era de plástico. Blaine lentamente se acercó y envolvió su mano alrededor del plástico al darse cuenta de que no era sólo en la superficie.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja—. Yo... yo no quiero que te vayas.

—Entonces…

—Pero yo no te amo —dijo Blaine antes de que pudiera preguntar. Apartó la vista de la expresión impasible de Kurt y se volvió para irse—. Te veré cuando vuelva a casa.

Kurt pudo oír el cierre suave de la puerta y se hundió lentamente en la cama, mirando al suelo. Su brazo se sentía pesado y se dejó caer a su lado, colgando de la cama.

**888888888888**

Kurt no podía recordar cuando empezó a llover. Sollozó en voz baja mientras caminaba por el golpeteo pesado, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que su cabello se pegaba a su cara. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento desordenó sus ropas y apremiaba impacientemente las hebras negras de sus ojos mientras seguía caminando.

Era mediodía, y Kurt deseaba que la noche hubiera llegado ya. Que la luna llena viniera y se lo llevara de una vez.

No te amo, se hizo eco en su cabeza. El latido sordo de su resaca fue sustituido por el insoportable dolor de un corazón roto.

Por fin había encontrado a alguien del quien estaba enamorado, pero su amor no fue correspondido. Pocas personas sabían que lo contrario del amor no es el odio, sino la apatía. La apatía duele mucho más que el odio.

Ahogando un sollozo, Kurt abrió la puerta de la tienda.

David estaba contento de estar en casa. Paris era impresionante, pero realmente no había nada como el hogar. Suspiró felizmente mirando alrededor de la tienda, feliz de ver que había sido bien cuidada. Todo estaba donde se suponía, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, todo estaba…

El aliento se atoró en su garganta mientras su mirada se posó en la repisa de la ventana vacía. La ventana no había estado vacía en dieciocho años. No podía creerlo. Sin embargo, un rápido paseo a través de la tienda y la palanca abierta de todos los rincones confirmó su peor miedo.

El maniquí había estado allí con él todo el tiempo, el maniquí había estado con él a través de sus altas y bajas, y ahora se ha ido.

Los recuerdos que había traído de regreso del viaje parecían desvanecerse mientras caminaba hasta la cornisa sin poder creer lo que veía. Su respiración era pesada y trató de no pensar en lo ridículo que se veía llorando por un maniquí. Un ser de plástico que no podía hablar y no lo podía amar de nuevo.

Así que David tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Quería llamar a Blaine y preguntarle qué coño había pasado, pero no estaba a punto de perder la calma.

Justo mientras cogía el teléfono, oyó la campanilla de la puerta cuando alguien entró.

—Hemos cerrado, me olvidé de poner el cartel… —David anunció. Furiosamente hojeó su agenda, buscando el número de Blaine. Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que el número garabateado en la página era el viejo número de celular de Elaine.

El relleno húmedo de pasos a través de su piso de linóleo limpio sólo empeoró su frustración.

—Hemos cerrado —dijo en un tono más cortante. Miró por encima del hombro para ver un par de ojos de cristal que lo observaban con seriedad—. Eh... ¿puedo ayudarle, joven?

—¿D-David? —el chico tartamudeó, con la boca temblando.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —David repitió con voz temblorosa. Dio un paso atrás, sin saber por qué lo hizo. El pálido joven estaba de pie en su tienda goteando, sus ojos sin brillo, con apatía. Esos ojos de cristal, el pelo castaño, la piel luminosa, sus largas y delgadas extremidades. David nunca había tenido un déjà vu tan fuerte.

—Yo... —el chico comenzó y echó un vistazo a la repisa de la ventana. Se quedó un poco más erguido y entonces David se dio cuenta.

—Oh... oh dios —David abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, mirando a su maniquí con incredulidad—. Esto es... es... no puedes... que tú, que... era sólo una historia. Oh, dios. —Un revoltijo de palabras salieron de su boca antes de que sus ojos se hicieran blancos y se desmayara.

Kurt gritó y saltó hacia atrás cuando David se derrumbó. El momento fue casi cómico. David aterrizó despatarrado, con la boca abierta, las cejas retenidas en estado de shock, un poco de baba haciéndose camino por la barbilla.

Kurt miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre. Sabía que probablemente debería pedir ayuda. Era una lástima que nunca había llegado a dominar la forma de usar el teléfono, no importa cuántas veces Blaine le había enseñado. Quería correr a casa y encontrar a Blaine, preguntarle lo que tenía que hacer.

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y gruñó a sí mismo. No podía confiar en Blaine ya; Blaine no lo amaba, él nunca lo haría.

Así que Kurt reunió a su sentido común y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de David, asomándose por encima. Bajó la cabeza, las gotas de agua cayeron sobre la cara del hombre y él movió su cabeza de lado a lado, gimiendo.

El orgullo de Kurt se desbordó. Había logrado hacer algo bien por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, arrodillándose y poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de David, ayudándolo a sentarse.

El rostro de David estaba a centímetros de Kurt y él débilmente extendió una mano, ahuecando la mandíbula de Kurt. Acarició con el pulgar sobre su mejilla sintiendo su piel, la sensación de que él realmente estaba vivo.

—Mierda —susurró, alejándose—. Tengo que llamar a Blaine.

—No, no llames a Blaine —Kurt agarró su mano, apretándolo con fuerza—. Por favor. No quiero ver a Blaine más.

—¿Quieres decir que Blaine sabe de ti? —David preguntó con desconcierto—. Ese mocoso. Qué tan difícil hubiera sido coger el teléfono y decirme, bueno, ¡el maniquí despertó mágicamente!

David rio secamente, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Su corazón se sensibilizó al ver cómo Kurt se puso de pie con él, sujetándolo por los brazos mirándolo con preocupación sincera. Durante todos estos años el maniquí había estado con él. Siempre con él.

**Solo nos queda un capítulo más y el epilogo u_u**


	9. Capitulo 9

**¡Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien =) Aquí les dejo la actualización aunque demasiado tarde u_u espero me puedan disculpar, agradezco BASTANTE sus 100 reviews =') me hicieron el día! Sé que no he estado en twitter, ni Facebook, ni nada y que no les he respondido sus mensajes con sus dudas pero lo haré, lo prometo =)**

**¡Es el último capítulo! Pero no se preocupen aún nos queda el epilogo**

**Ok ok sin más**

**ENJOY!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE : Borrar paréntesis cuando sea necesario, o si deseas buscar la canción en Youtube The Scientist de Coldplay aunque yo prefiero la versión de Glee porque lloro más xD **

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CAPITULO 9**

—Pensé que era verdad esta vez —susurró Kurt, balanceando sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás mientras estaba sentado en lo alto de la cornisa.

David asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt con incredulidad. Una parte de él aún estaba conmocionado por la totalidad de la situación, tan tonto como parecía, el maniquí del escaparate se había convertido en parte de su familia, como el hijo que nunca tuvo. El maniquí presentó la ropa muy bien, atrajo clientes y con los años no era raro que David se detuviera a hablar de vez en cuando con el trozo de plástico. El maniquí no lo juzgaba ni rodaba sus ojos ni mucho menos le gritaba.

Y ahora el maniquí era real y David no sabía si estaba aterrorizado o emocionado.

—Es Blaine, ¿no? —David murmuró, haciendo una mueca cuando otro doloroso latido pulsó a través de su cabeza. Nunca se había derrumbado así antes, y ahora estaba sintiendo los efectos de la caída en el suelo.

—Sí —Kurt retorció los dedos en el borde de su camisa y David se dio cuenta con pesar que las manos de Kurt estaban cubiertas de plástico hasta los nudillos.

David suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que Blaine era un gran chico, pero él no lo había visto en los últimos diez años. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Blaine era digno del afecto de Kurt, pero probablemente estaba demasiado asustado para devolverlo.

—Él va a venir —David le dijo tranquilizadoramente, apretándole el brazo.

—No... No, no —Kurt se estremeció y miró a su regazo—. Incluso si lo hace, será demasiado tarde. Es esta noche.

El hombre suspiró de nuevo. No quería dejar ir a Kurt tan pronto. Claro, Kurt siempre estaría en su repisa de la ventana, mirando por encima de él a su manera, pero nada se puede comparar con la vida, la respiración, la sensación.

David tenía el impulso peligroso de agarrar a Blaine y golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón.

**88888888888**

Blaine gimió cuando su madre lo llamó y le pidió que recogiera a Giselle, ella no había mencionado que su hermanita había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga en una fiesta de pijamas para chicas.

Al menos una docena de niñas de diez años de edad estaban en la casa, todas ellas vistiendo un pijama rosa princesa, riendo y adulándolo a él.

—Tu hermano es muy lindo —Julia, amiga de Giselle, susurró con timidez. Giselle le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Giselle puso los ojos y miró a Blaine que estaba golpeando su pie en la puerta, esperando con impaciencia.

—Él ya tiene un novio —Giselle susurró de nuevo—. Lo siento.

—¿Un novio? —la cara de Julia se arrugó—. ¿Te refieres a una novia, verdad?

—No —resopló Giselle—, tiene a Kurt.

Ella había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que Blaine escuchara. El adolescente miró hacia sus pies, haciendo una mueca.

Él había tenido a Kurt.

Kurt estaba buscando algo, a alguien real para que sea su amor por el resto de su vida. Blaine no podía darle eso, demonios, Blaine no podía darle eso a nadie. Su relación más larga duró tal vez un mes o dos.

Kurt se merecía algo mejor.

—La próxima vez —Blaine murmuró para sí mismo—. Él encontrará a alguien la próxima vez.

Había esperado que las palabras le trajeran un poco de consuelo, pero no encontró ninguno.

—Vamos, Blainey —Giselle le sonrió, arrastrando su saco de dormir a sus espaldas. Ella agitó su manita a sus amigas antes de seguir a Blaine por la puerta.

—¿Te divertiste? —Blaine tomó su saco de dormir y caminó hacia su coche, tirando para abrir el maletero.

Giselle le vio meter sus cosas a la cajuela y habló:

—Sí. Vimos películas y la madre de Julia hizo pastel de chocolate.

—Genial —dijo Blaine sin entusiasmo caminando hacia el asiento del conductor. Cuando Giselle se metió en el asiento del pasajero a su lado, le dio una mirada que claramente decía 'eres demasiado joven para estar aquí', pero ella sacó la lengua y se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana, saludando a sus amigas.

—Compré algo para Kurt ayer. —Giselle intervino repentinamente, golpeando sus piececitos cuando Blaine encendió la radio y empezó a conducir.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustará —suspiró Blaine.

—¡No puedo esperar para verlo! Michelle tendrá otra fiesta de pijamas el próximo fin de semana y quiero que venga con nosotras.

Blaine hizo una mueca, apretando el volante.

—No estoy seguro de si Kurt va a estar por aquí la próxima semana.

—¿Qué? —Giselle dejó de rebotar y se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A dónde va?

—Volverá de dónde vino.

—¿Dónde está eso? Pero nos va a llamar, ¿no? ¿Podemos ir a visitarlo?

—No creo que vuelva —Blaine le dijo resueltamente. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, podía ver que su rostro se oscureció.

El sollozo repentino sonó a través de los oídos del pelinegro y maldijo en voz alta, virando su coche cerca de golpear una señal de stop. La rueda delantera del coche terminó en la acera y Blaine maldijo arrepentido antes de girar hacia Giselle, cuyas mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, agarrando su muñeca.

Se apartó, su labio inferior temblaba. Ella soltó otro grito agudo antes de entrar en modo de sollozo completo, sus pequeños hombros temblando, con la nariz goteando.

—¡No quiero que Kurt se vaya! —gritó.

—¡Ssshh, Giselle! ¡Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario! —Blaine silbó, algo rojo. Maldijo de nuevo, poniendo el coche en marcha. Una vez que estaba de vuelta en la calle, se dirigió hacia el frente haciendo lo posible por ignorar los sollozos de su hermana pequeña.

—¿Por qué se va? ¡Detenlo! —ella frunció los labios, tratando de mantenerse por el llanto y aspiró ruidosamente, mirando fijamente a Blaine.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada —Blaine respondió secamente, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos sobre el volante.

—¡Sí puedes! —esta vez, ella agarró su grande camisa casi haciendo que se saliera de la carretera de nuevo—. ¡Él va a escucharte, te ama, haría cualquier cosa por ti!

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —Blaine sintió una oleada de náusea, recordando lo que Kurt le había dicho esa mañana.

Giselle se burló.

—¡Eres tonto! ¡Es totalmente obvio! ¿Dónde está ahora? Si no se ha ido todavía, tal vez puedes comprarle unas flores y…

—Giselle, la vida no es como una película de Disney, ¿de acuerdo? —Blaine espetó, mirándola duro. Él suspiró y habló en voz más baja—. No puedo hacer a Kurt feliz.

—¿Él te hace feliz?

Blaine reflexionó un momento, su boca se torció hacia abajo, con los párpados caídos ligeramente.

Recordó la primera vez que había encontrado al ingenuo Kurt infantil y apenas era capaz de caminar. Recordó la cara perpleja de Kurt en los lugares de Ohio que le causaron interés, se acordó de todos los pequeños abrazos de Kurt, recordó despertar con Kurt a su lado. Se acordó de lo asustado que había estado cuando los dedos de Kurt se habían convertido en plástico, y recordó el miedo que se había instalado en él cuando vio que se extendió por su cuerpo.

Recordó el beso.

Cada beso que había tenido con cualquier chica había sido pasional, húmedo y preludio al sexo. El beso de Kurt había sido tan pequeño y ordenado y sus intenciones habían sido completamente castas.

—Mierda —se quejó—. Sí. Sí lo hace.

Giselle sonrió irónicamente.

—Dijiste una grosería. Tú maldices mucho.

—Cállate —Blaine se acercó y le dio un codazo juguetonamente—. Si le dices a mamá, te mato.

—Sí, claro —la pelinegra puso los ojos—. No me importa si lo haces. Ya no soy una niña, ya sabes. Puedo ver a través de estas cosas.

—Si no eres una niña, por favor, deja en paz el tema sobre Kurt —se quejó Blaine— se marcha y no va a volver. No puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, no puedo hacer nada por él.

—Sé que la vida no es como una película... —Giselle se mordió el labio, sus dedos se encresparon en su regazo—, pero sé que eres una buena persona, Blainey. Tú podrías tener una vida de película si no tuvieras miedo.

—No tengo miedo de nada —dijo Blaine por segunda vez en el día.

—Tienes miedo de ti mismo. Sé que piensas que está mal, pero... no es así. —La sonrisa volvió a su rostro—. Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Creo que serías bueno para Kurt. Podrías hacerlo feliz como él lo hace contigo.

Blaine se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo por tanto tiempo. Siempre había desistido sobre las cosas, pero esto era algo que no podía ser deshecho, quería que Kurt se quedara y haría cualquier cosa para eso.

Giselle se quedó sin aliento cuando el coche hizo un giro brusco.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—Hum. Mamá y papá están por esa dirección —dijo Giselle, señalando la parte de atrás.

—Me refiero a la casa donde me estoy quedando. Donde Kurt está.

—Quieres decir que...

Blaine puso los ojos, ruborizado.

—Sí, sí. Voy a escuchar tu mierda princesa femenina. —En el interior, su corazón se disparó. Sólo podía imaginar el resto de su vida. Kurt estaría allí para siempre, podía imaginar cómo le enseñaba a Kurt a conducir, podía imaginar teniendo a Kurt con él, en casa de sus amigos y de sus padres, podía imaginar el invierno, Kurt se vería hermoso al igual que una de las princesas Disney de Giselle como Blanca Nieves, y ellos ver la nieve caer y beber chocolate caliente y…

Blaine estaba tan atrapado en su imaginación mientras su mente vagaba en sus fantasías menos que inocentes: Kurt debajo de él, retorciéndose contra él, gimiendo deliciosamente, y entonces se pasó una señal de stop.

—¡Blaine!

Blaine gritó y golpeó con su pie el freno, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

**888888888888**

http( : ) /www.( you ) ( tube ) .com (/ ) (watch?v=3RvAbKjH9gU)

—Él no ha venido.

David miró por la ventana. Estaba empezando a oscurecer. El sol se estaba poniendo y pronto la noche se levantaría junto con la luna. Había registrado todos los sitios en Internet, cada vez más y más ansiosos ya que fue un hecho que la luna llena saldría esta noche.

—Él estará aquí —David apretó el hombro de Kurt, tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Él estará aquí, lo juro. No es un idiota.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza sin comprender, cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Su espalda estaba presionada contra la ventana y se sentía adormilado con cada hora que pasa. No podía caminar más.

Con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Kurt lentamente se quedó dormido. Sólo ganó un poco de consuelo cuando un cierto hombre de pelo gelificado ingresó en sus sueños.

**888888888888**

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Giselle frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano mayor.

—Mamá no va a ser feliz si sigues diciendo malas palabras.

Blaine le lanzó un 'cállate' con la mirada y miró el reloj. Nunca se había sentido más estúpido en toda su vida, debió de haber perdido por lo menos cuatro horas en la estación de policía después de que chocó con otro coche. Nadie resultó herido, afortunadamente, pero todavía había daños a pagar.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —Blaine susurró, con los ojos como dardos desesperadamente hacia la puerta. Su madre tenía que llegar pronto porque se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que llegar con Kurt.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, Elaine finalmente entró en la habitación, casi temblando de ira. Se dirigió a Blaine y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? —ella gritó. Blaine se encogió, mirando a la policía que lo estaba viendo con una mezcla de compasión y diversión—. Eres un adulto, ¡se supone que debes conducir con cuidado sin causar accidentes! ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana? ¡Ambos podrían haber salido heridos o muertos!

—Mamá, estoy muy, muy triste, pero ahora mismo necesito tu coche —Blaine le dio su mejor mirada de cachorrito que antiguamente había trabajado cuando tenía once años y había matado al amado pez dorado de James.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a dejar que hagas eso? —Elaine echó los brazos al aire con incredulidad.

Blaine suspiró. Él podría correr, pero sabía que tenía que salir ahora en ese instante.

Cogió las llaves de Elaine de su mano extendida y Giselle le lanzó una rápida sonrisa y echó a correr hacia su coche. Ignoró el sonido de su nombre siendo gritado por su madre cuando entró al coche, cerró las puertas y empujó las llaves, ahuyentando los gritos de su madre haciendo eco en sus oídos.

—Me va a matar —Blaine murmuró para sí mismo, secándose el sudor que había recogido a lo largo de su frente. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, impaciente.

Afuera estaba oscuro y la luna llena estaba arriba.

**888888888888**

Kurt se despertó bruscamente, sus ojos observaron a su alrededor con miedo mientras trataba de incorporarse. Gimió y empujó hacia delante, escuchando su cuerpo crujir en protesta. Tenía las piernas pesadas y ya no podía mover los dedos de los pies. Había estado sentado en el mismo lugar durante horas, deseando poder irse ya.

David estaba sentado junto a él y le dio una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa? —Kurt susurró débilmente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

David frunció el ceño.

—Absolutamente no. No te voy a dejar solo. —Apretó la mano de Kurt, el plástico fresco y suave en su palma.

—Quiero estar solo —Kurt murmuró, tirando de su mano hacia atrás y dejándola caer en su regazo. Miró por la ventana hacia la luna brillante, redonda y blanca—. Estaré aquí mañana —sonrió secamente— lo prometo.

—Kurt...

—David, ¿por favor? —Kurt dio al hombre una mirada desesperada, con los ojos brillantes—. Sólo... esta tienda es a donde pertenezco. Quiero disfrutarla por última vez.

—No quiero dejarte, Kurt.

—Nunca lo harás. Y nunca te dejaré tampoco.

David no había llorado en más de una docena de años, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de hacerlo ahora. Asintió en silencio y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando un beso en la frente de Kurt.

—Mira a tu alrededor —David dio un último apretón del brazo de Kurt antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta—. Voy a cerrar la tienda por la noche. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

—Aquí estaré—repitió Kurt, guiñando un ojo.

—Sí.

**88888888888**

Blaine se estacionó en la acera, consciente de que era ilegal hacerlo, pero aún más consciente que conducir por la calle hasta el aparcamiento sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

Corrió hacia la familiar puerta de cristal y empujó, su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, con el cartel de "Cerrado".

—David —golpeó el puño contra la puerta—. David, rápido, ¡abre! —su voz fue ronca y tragó saliva, sintiéndose abatido. Caminó alrededor de la tienda, tropezando mientras buscaba alguna señal de vida en el interior.

Ver a Kurt contra la ventana de espaldas a él, sin moverse, envió a Blaine un golpe a su corazón.

Maldiciendo, Blaine corrió hacia la puerta y golpeó con el codo el vidrio rompiéndolo al instante. Metió la mano por el agujero haciendo caso omiso de las pequeñas líneas de sangre que el vidrio causó a su piel, y giró la cerradura delantera desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Una vez que estaba abierta, Blaine empujó más allá de la puerta observando su brazo entero crudo y rojo. El estridente sonido de la alarma de la tienda sonó ruidosamente, pero Blaine lo ignoró. De inmediato observó al chico de pelo castaño en la tienda. Kurt.

—¡Kurt! —Blaine corrió hacia él y lo agarró por los hombros, tirando de él hacia arriba. Se sintió enfermo por lo que vio. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba raramente sentado, demasiado rígido para ser real. Su piel brillaba como el plástico como sólo él podía y reconoció que ese brillo se había apoderado de su rostro. Blaine tragó un sollozo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, dejando caer su barbilla sobre su hombro meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Una ola de miedo pasó a través de él al darse cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de Kurt se sintió duro.

—¿Blainey?

Blaine abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás con la boca abierta cuando Kurt abrió los ojos y frunció los labios hacia arriba. Ambas acciones se llevaron a cabo lentamente, dolorosamente.

—Estoy aquí, Kurt. —Su voz temblaba y las lágrimas finalmente se extendieron por sus mejillas.

—Estoy muy contento de haber llegado a verte —Kurt sonrió, sus ojos permanecen abiertos. Después de unos momentos, Blaine se dio cuenta de que él no era intermitente y que sus ojos se veían tan vidriosos, como los tenía la primera vez que los había visto, hace casi diez años.

Sin dudarlo, Blaine se inclinó y besó al otro chico. El beso fue completamente casto, simplemente dos conjuntos de labios apretados uno contra el otro. Los labios de Kurt se sentían fríos y cerosos. Blaine se apartó y se estremeció al sentir los ojos cristal penetrando en él.

—Te amo, Kurt —dijo Blaine, manteniendo los brazos cerrados firmemente alrededor de él—. Lo siento, no me di cuenta antes... ¿podrás perdonarme?

Kurt abrió la boca un poco y dejó escapar un suspiro suave.

—Yo nunca podría estar enojado contigo. También te amo.

—Entonces... —Blaine arrastró una mano por el brazo de Kurt, dejando escapar un gemido de frustración al sentir nada más que plástico—. ¿Por qué no pasa nada?

—¿Vas a esperar por mí? —la mirada de Kurt se volvió hacia el aire detrás del hombro de Blaine, con sus ojos fuera de foco cada vez, sus pupilas se volvieron poco a poco más y más pequeñas.

—¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! —Blaine gritó cuando todo el cuerpo de Kurt se enderezó, fundiéndose en una sola pieza, totalmente paralelo al suelo.

Kurt dio un último aliento y llevó su mano rozando los dedos de plástico congelados hacia la mejilla de Blaine, limpiándole las lágrimas antes de que su brazo se tensara y se dejara caer de nuevo a su lado.

**88888888888**

Cuando David corrió de vuelta a la tienda, agarrándose el pecho, su mente saltó a todos los peores de los casos como en quién diablos había roto el cristal, se sintió un poco sorprendido al ser recibido por los ojos tristes de Blaine arrodillado sobre el maniquí, llorando con el corazón.

**¡Queda todavía el Epilogo! Lo subiré hasta el domingo porque realmente estoy muy muy ocupada estudiando para mi examen de la universidad. **

**Gracias por la paciencia!**

**Los quiero 3**


	10. Epilogo

**¡Sorpresa! Les traje el epilogo 3 **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos ustedes por acompañarme en este nuevo fic =') Agradezco todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, sus favoritos, sus follows, realmente me hacían los días 3  
¡Los quiero mucho Prisioners! **

**Espero realmente que no sea la última vez que sepan de mí. =3**

**Ok ok, sin más….**

**ENJOY!**

**SECOND CHANCE **

**EPILOGO**

—¿Ya viste a ese hombre?

La rubia miró a su amiga.

—¿Cuál?

—El hombre que está sentado en la mesa redonda.

—Es sexy.

—Lo sé, ¿apoco no? ¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con él?

La rubia miró con cautela.

—No veo ningún anillo de bodas.

Blaine era el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la mesa redonda, metiendo el tenedor en su pastel. Muchos ruidos circulaban a su alrededor; el cantante, los invitados bailando y riendo. Él se encontraba solo en la mesa hasta que una mujer muy joven se sentó frente a él.

—Hey, tú. —Sus labios brillantes llenos de gloss. Aparentaba unos veinte. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió amablemente.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió un poco de merengue con un dedo cuidadoso, llevándolo a su boca.

—Soy Natasha.

—Blaine —dijo, el ahora, hombre de rulos.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes revoloteando sobre su camisa de colores nítidos y chaqueta oscura—. ¿Dónde está tu esposa?

—No tengo una.

—¿Tu novia?

—Tampoco tengo una de esas.

—Oh —Natasha sonrió como si supiera un secreto. Ella abrió su linda boquita, probablemente para preguntarle si quería bailar, pero un toque rápido en su hombro y ella rápidamente se calló.

—Te lo voy a robar por un minuto o dos —la novia le guiñó un ojo antes de extender una mano a su hermano. Blaine sonrió agradecido y puso su mano en la de ella, sintiendo un suave guante blanco en la suya.

—¿Dónde está el novio? —Blaine preguntó en voz baja. Realmente nunca le había gustado bailar, pero no podía decirle que no a Giselle.

—Bailando con su madre —dijo ella—, o mi madre ahora, en realidad. Hum... ¿Blainey?

—¿Hum?

—A ti… te agrada Leonard, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? Claro, parece un buen chico.

—Pero ¿realmente te agrada? Quiero decir... nunca lo conociste —Giselle se mordió el labio—. Sé que todo esto fue un poco brusco…

—La verdad sí me sorprendí un poco cuando me llamaste la semana pasada diciéndome, hola, me voy a casar, sería agradable si asistes a mi boda.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas llegado volando, sin embargo —Giselle sonrió y puso su barbilla en su hombro—. Sé que estás muy ocupado. Significa mucho para mí.

Blaine no había logrado su sueño de infancia de convertirse en una estrella de rock, pero había crecido trabajando con verdaderas estrellas de rock. Él era un famoso compositor muy demandado, y hace apenas una semana había estado en Francia colaborando con el nuevo grupo de sensación. Él sabía que se convertirían en algo más grande, después de todo, él escribía sus canciones. No habían sido muy felices cuando se enteraron que Blaine tendría que irse por unos días, pero era la boda de su hermana, él no se la habría perdido por nada del mundo.

La canción terminó y los hermanos dieron un paso atrás. Giselle le dio una última sonrisa y se volvió para encontrar a su marido.

Su marido. Blaine suspiró con nostalgia. Con su rizado cabello negro, con los ojos ligeramente encendidos y remarcados, y los labios rojo rubí, Giselle parecía una estrella de cine. Ella estaba en un impresionante vestido de Vera Wang y ahora, mientras echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio de lo que acaba de decir Leonard, Blaine se dio cuenta de que en realidad había crecido.

Blaine echó un vistazo a su reloj y retrocedió lentamente de la habitación. Era esa noche. Lo sentía, de alguna manera simplemente lo sabía. Encontró a su madre y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

**88888888888**

A medida que pasaron los años, el éxito de David había aumentado. Se había trasladado a París hace años y la pequeña tienda de su propiedad por la calle se había convertido en uno de los cientos de boutiques.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pero cuando Blaine colocó la llave en la cerradura y entró, su corazón se hundió mientras miraba a la repisa de la ventana. La repisa de la ventana vacía.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba chiflado, si todo había sido sólo producto de su imaginación. Un maniquí no podría haber despertado, ¿verdad?

Blaine entró a la tienda, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un suave clic. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la única fuente de luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Él era el único en la tienda. Tal vez David había tomado al maniquí y se lo había llevado con él. Blaine no tenía manera de saber a ciencia cierta… pues no lo había visitado en años.

El silencio fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando un gran estruendo hizo eco a través de la tienda. Blaine dio un salto y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón palpitante. Su boca se abrió cuando vio la figura familiar en el suelo.

Kurt se retorció en el linóleo, con las piernas tambaleándose mientras se levantaba. Sus manos buscaron a tientas en la oscuridad algo para aferrarse y Blaine inmediatamente se acercó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Kurt se quedó sin aliento en su cuello y se echó hacia atrás.

Lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Blaine? —puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine, aferrándose fuerte— T-tú volviste. Esperaste por mí —las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y Blaine sonrió tranquilizadoramente, llevando una mano al rostro de Kurt. Le secó las lágrimas como Kurt había borrado sus lágrimas hace dieciocho años.

—Tú también me esperaste —murmuró Blaine, tirando de Kurt contra él. Kurt parecía moldearse perfectamente en él, acarició con su mano el pelo castaño y delgado. La mejilla de Kurt rozó la suya cuando dirigió su boca a hacia su oreja.

—Creciste —Blaine lo apartó con el brazo extendido cuando Kurt lo miró—. Tu cabello —Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras pasaba una mano por los rizos sueltos de Blaine—. Tú... te ves tan diferente.

—¿Diferente bueno? —Blaine sonrió tímidamente, deslizando su mano hasta la cadera de Kurt.

—Extremadamente bueno —Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y rozó su nariz con la de Blaine, sonrojándose.

Blaine no pudo soportarlo más. Puso una mano bajo la barbilla de Kurt, ladeó la cabeza y lo besó profundamente. Kurt suspiró feliz y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, jadeando cuando Blaine deslizó su lengua por sus labios. Kurt nunca había besado así antes, así que gimió, deslizando su mano por el brazo de Blaine.

—Oh, Blainey —Kurt dijo sin aliento cuando Blaine se apartó. Estaba levemente sonrojado, prácticamente fusionado contra el otro hombre—. ¿Vamos a, hum...? —se sonrojó aún más y de pronto pareció estar muy interesado en la cremallera de su chaqueta.

Blaine sonrió ante la castidad de Kurt, su falta de experiencia, y le apretó la cintura.

—Yo no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Es que... bueno... hum —Kurt se mordió los labios y sintió fuertes mariposas en el estómago. Movió sus rodillas para no encontrarse con la mirada de Blaine. Por último, le susurró—: sí quiero.

Blaine lo besó de nuevo.

—Y antes de que se me olvide, como lo hice antes... —frotó la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt—. Te amo.

Kurt sonrió con complicidad.

**88888888888888**

Blaine estaba despierto pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Se sentía como si estuviera soñando, como si todo fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Hubo otras mujeres, otras novias. Ninguna relación demasiado seria, pero lo ayudaba a disminuir el dolor por un tiempo corto. Pero esta noche, Blaine se había dado cuenta que en realidad sólo tuvo sexo con esas mujeres, nunca hizo el amor.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, se levantó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama.

Se tranquilizó al ver que Kurt se encontraba delante de la ventana, con las manos sosteniendo las cortinas abiertas. Estaba mirando a la luna llena. Había pasado un mes desde que él y Blaine se habían reunido.

—Kurt —Blaine le llamó suavemente, relajándose contra la almohada—. Vuelve a la cama.

—Ya voy —Kurt murmuró distraídamente, mirando a la luna. Puso a Blaine nervioso al pensar que Kurt podría desaparecer nuevamente frente a él en cualquier momento. Al parecer por fin esta vez estaba aquí para quedarse, porque Kurt finalmente dejó las cortinas caer de nuevo y se metió en la cama, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine.

—Te amo —Kurt murmuró—. En caso de que no te lo haya dicho antes.

—Me lo has dicho un millón de veces —Blaine sonrió y acarició la espalda de Kurt—. Pero me encanta escucharlo. —Era como si Kurt estuviera confirmando que la maldición se había ido—. Hey, ¿Kurt?

—¿Mmm? —Kurt cerró los ojos y abrazó a Blaine posesivamente.

Envuelto contra Kurt, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura rozando sus labios contra su hombro.

—Buenas noches.

—Descansa.

Kurt acarició los nudillos de Bline y miró a la ventana. Las cortinas estaban abiertas sólo un poquito y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sus ojos cristal se centraron en la luna y sonrió.

**FIN**

**Awwwwwww =3 Espero hayan disfrutado esta hermosa historia. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER 3 GRACIAS POR TODO =) **

**¡Tengan linda noche! Y nunca nunca dejen de sonreír, recuerden que siempre existe una…**

**Segunda Oportunidad **


End file.
